It's life Liebe mit Folgen
by nisichan
Summary: Ron und Hermine hadern lange mit sich, gestehen sich dann aber schließlich ihre Gefühle füreinander. Kommen sie zusammen? Und wie gehen sie mit dem um, was an Weihnachten passiert?
1. Männerabend und Frauengespräch

_Song: "Soulmate" von Natasha Bedingfield_

Während Hermine es sich Freitags abends mit ihrer besten Freundin Ginny im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors gemütlich machte, gingen Ron und Harry nach Hogsmeade um im Eberkopf einen Männerabend zu verbringen. Jetzt da Voldemort tot war durften die Siebtklässler von Hogwarts am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen. Wenn auch die Räumlichkeiten in denen sie sich befanden unterschiedlich waren, ihre Gesprächsthemen waren dieselben. Ron beklagte sich bei Harry, dass er diesen ständig beim Knutschen mit seiner Schwester beobachten musste, anstatt selbst das Vergnügen zu haben mit einem Mädchen rumzumachen. Und Hermine, die sich immer, außer wenn sie gerade einen Wutanfall hatte, recht gut im Griff hatte heulte sich bei Ginny aus, weil sie seit dem Kuss mit Ron während der Schlacht das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
you're not easy to find_

"Ich dachte immer niemand will mich", schniefte Hermine, " ich bin einfach zu streberhaft. Aber dann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Ron etwas mehr für mich empfindet als nur Freundschaft." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und begann richtig loszuheulen.

Zur selben Zeit sagte Ron zu Harry: " Weißt du, Harry, wenn ich nur nicht so extrem schüchtern wäre, dann hätte ich schon längst etwas zu ihr gesagt. Ich finde sie schon seit der zweiten Klasse toll, aber ich glaube sie sieht in mir nur einen Kumpel, auf den sie sich immer verlassen kann und nicht den richtigen für eine Beziehung."

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise_

Ron machte eine kurze Pause. Harry, der vorhatte ihm erst einmal zuzuhören um ihm dann einen Rat zu geben, hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron Tränen unterdrücken musste und bedeutete ihm weiterzuerzählen. Ron fuhr fort: "Sie hat mich doch sowieso nur geküsst, weil ich etwas Nettes über die Hauselfen gesagt habe." Wieder wischte er sich eine Träne weg. "Aber vielleicht hat sie auch einfach genau so einen Moment abgewartet, damit es nicht auffällt. Aber sie sagt doch sonst immer so direkt was sie denkt…", dachte er laut nach.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Ginny neben Hermine auf deren Bett saß und ihr beruhigend übers Haar strich, hörte man nichts außer das Weinen der total aufgelösten Hermine und Ginny, die die ganze Zeit auf sie einredete: " Beruhig dich doch. Ich bin doch für dich da." Für ein paar Sekunden dachte Ginny Hermine würde sich beruhigen, doch diese holte nur kurz Luft und heulte dann weiter. "Hermine, wenn du mir ganz genau weiter erzählst, was dich bewegt, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen.", startete Ginny einen weiteren Versuch, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass Ron dasselbe für Hermine empfand, wie diese für ihn - auch wenn er es ihr gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte, Harry hatte ihr diesen Verdacht, den sie schon ewig hatte, bestätigt, nachdem Ron sich ihm anvertraut hatte. Hermine nahm sich ihr mittlerweile siebtes Taschentuch, putzte sich die Nase und fragte Ginny: "Ginny, meinst du ich habe eine Chance bei Ron?"

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone_

"Irgendwann muss ich doch auch mal jemanden finden, der mich liebt wie ich bin." Ginny war kurz davor auch in Tränen auszubrechen. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihre beste Freundin so am Boden zerstört zu sehen, doch sie konnte sich beherrschen. Hermine brauchte jetzt ihren Rat.

"Harry! In so nem schlauen Buch von meiner Mutter hab ich gelesen, dass es für jeden jemanden gibt, der zu ihm passt - und ich bin mir zu 100 sicher, dass dieser Jemand für mich Hermine ist." Ron war bereits bei seinem 5 Glas Feuerwhisky angekommen so verzweifelt war er.

_Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit  
there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"Wieso kann sie nicht dasselbe fühlen wie ich?" Harry beobachtete wie Rons Mundwinkel stetig zuckten.

Hermine, die immer noch in Ginnys Armen lag, hatte sich - wenn auch nur ein bisschen - gefangen und fragte Ginny: "Es gibt so viele Jungs auf dieser Schule und ich verliebe mich ausgerechnet in den, den ich nie bekommen werde."

_Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one_

Gerade als Ginny etwas sagen wollte, sprudelte es aus Hermine hervor: "Ich könnte mich ja einfach mit anderen treffen, aber dann müsste ich immer daran denken, dass es mit Ron nicht geklappt hat."

Ron, der schon fast eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhisky intus hatte, kullerten jetzt Tränen ohne Ende aus den Augen. Er sagte: " Das mit Hermine würde bestimmt für immer halten - aber dafür müsste sie natürlich erstmal etwas für mich empfinden…"

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone _

Nachdem Ginny Madame Pomfrey gebeten hatte Hermine etwas zur Beruhigung zu geben, war diese in ihren Armen eingeschlafen und als Ginny sicher war, dass sie nicht mehr so schnell aufwachen würde, legte sie sie richtig ins Bett, deckte sie zu und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als Harry Ron, der 2 Flaschen Feuerwhisky im Blut hatte, ins Bett gebracht hatte, setzte er sich zu Ginny und fragte sie wie ihr Abend war. Sie erzählte ihm alles, was Hermine gesagt hatte und nachdem Harry ihr erzählt hatte, dass er von Ron genau dasselbe gehört hatte, beschlossen sie, dass sie etwas unternehmen mussten. Ginny sagte, sie würde am nächsten Morgen noch mal mit Hermine reden und Harry wollte Ron noch mal ins Gewissen reden. Sie gaben sich einen Kuss und gingen ebenfalls ins Bett.


	2. Hermines Traum

_Song: "Shadow" von Britney Spears_

Hermine hatte zwar etwas zur Beruhigung bekommen, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab zu träumen - von Ron zu träumen…

_Your body's warm, but you are not  
You give a little, not a lot  
You could be love until we kissed  
You're all I want  
But not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here_

Sie träumte davon, wie es wäre Ron zu küssen. Doch dann verschwamm plötzlich sein Gesicht und er begann zu verblasste, bis er nicht mehr da war.

_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
Leaving too soon_

Sie war sich so sicher, dass er da gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn gespürt, ihn geküsst und plötzlich war er weg. Wie konnte das sein? Wäre er appariert, hätte sie es hören müssen und das hatte sie nicht. Aber eine andere Erklärung hatte sie nicht.

_Your body gives, but then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
It could only be another's find  
I can not keep what isn't mine  
Your laughter, it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone_

'Verdammt', dachte Hermine im Traum, 'ständig macht er irgendwelche Andeutungen, wird immer so schüchtern, wenn ich in der Nähe bin und dann gibt es immer wieder Zeiten, in denen er total abweisend zu mir ist. Aber wenn er nicht will… - ich kann ihn nicht zwingen, mich zu lieben…' Ständig musste sie an Ron denken, hörte ständig sein Lachen, auch wenn er mal nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Wieso musste dieser Typ auch nur so verdammt toll sein?

_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
Leaving too soon_

_How can I tell  
If you mean what you say  
You say it so loud  
But you sound far away  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall_

Hermine hatte immer den Eindruck, Ron fühlte sich immer ein wenig nervös in ihrer Gegenwart. Wenn sie ihn umarmte wurde er immer sofort rot und doch schien er ihr irgendwie distanziert ihr gegenüber. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Oder es war wirklich so und er hat einen Grund dafür. Ja, so musste es sein. Bestimmt hatte er Angst sich zu verplappern und ihr entweder zu sagen, DASS er etwas für sie empfand oder, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte.

_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
Leaving too soon_

Sie versuchte sich Rons Gesicht vorzustellen, aber es war wie vorhin. Es verblasste, bis es vollständig verschwunden war.

Hermines Schlaf wurde immer unruhiger und sie wachte auf. Sie dachte über ihren Traum nach. Was hatte er bloß zu bedeuten? Sie wusste es nicht, doch sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und fasste einen Entschluss, den sie gleich Ginny erzählen wollte.


	3. Rons Traum

_Song: "Hey there Delilah" von Plain White T's abgewandelt, so dass es auf Ron und Hermine passt_

Auch Ron hatte in dieser Nacht einen Traum. Er träumte ebenfalls von seiner großen Liebe und malte sich aus, wie es wäre, sein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen.

_Hey there Hermine  
What's it like in the girls dormitory  
I'm not so far away  
But girl you always look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Ron dachte darüber nach, wie verdammt hübsch Hermine doch eigentlich war. Es gab zwar ein paar Typen die meinten, es gäbe Hübschere, doch Ron war da ganz anderer Meinung. Für ihn war Hermine das schönste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt. Das klügste war sie wahrscheinlich sowieso, aber für ihn war sie auch das hübscheste.

_Hey there Hermine  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Ron erinnerte sich an die vielen schönen Zeiten, die er mit Hermine verbracht hatte. Aber er erinnerte sich auch gerne an die Zeiten, in denen es Hermine nicht so gut ging. Denn das waren die Zeiten, in denen er immer für sie da war und sich um sie sorgte und kümmerte. Ihm fiel ein, dass er damals, als Hermine im zweiten Schuljahr versteinert im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, fast geweint hatte, weil er solche Angst um sie hatte.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Er wusste, dass Hermine diejenige war, die er heiraten wollte, küssen wollte, mit der er Kinder haben wollte. Was die anderen sagen würden wäre ihm egal, er wollte nur mit ihr zusammen sein.

_Hey there Hermine  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this wand  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

Er würde einen schönen und gut bezahlten Job haben, vielleicht im Ministerium und vielleicht sogar zusammen mit Harry. Sie würden ihr Leben genauso leben, wie er es sich jetzt erträumte. Vielleicht stellte sie es sich ja genauso vor.

_Hey there Hermine  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

Ron wachte auf. Sein Traum war ihm noch immer im Kopf. Er dachte darüber nach, wie er es schaffen könnte Hermine zu beeindrucken. Vielleicht sollte er ihr einen Liebesbrief schreiben. Nein, dazu fielen ihm nie die richtigen Worte ein. 'Ich könnte ihr ein Lied schreiben', dachte Ron, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber auch sofort wieder, da er Angst davor hatte, Hermine könnte ihn auslachen. Aber vielleicht würde es ihr ja gefallen und sie würde mich auch wollen. Dieser Gedankenzug gefiel ihm.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

Er machte sich sofort daran, sich ein Liebeslied auszudenken, aber es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein, was gut genug für Hermine war.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Hermine I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Er würde dem standhalten, wenn andere ihn auslachen würden, nicht aber wenn es Hermine wäre, die ihn auslacht. Er würde alles für sie tun. Er würde sie auf Händen tragen und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, aber sie musste ihn erstmal lassen… Sie hatte sein Leben verändert, ab ihrer ersten Begegnung im Hogwarts-Express - auch wenn er es erst ein Jahr später gemerkt hatte.

_Hey there Hermine  
You be good and don't you miss me  
One more year and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Hermine here's to you  
This ones for you_

Wenn sie auch wollte, könnten sie sofort nach der Schule heiraten. Er würde sich mit Harry als Auror bewerben, das hatte er sich jetzt fest vorgenommen. Schließlich wollte er Hermine ein schönes Leben bieten. Er tat das alles nur für sie. 'Ach', dachte Ron, 'wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was ich für sie empfinde.'

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.  
Oh oh  
OOOoohhhh  
Oh oh  
Ooooooohhhhh  
Oh Oh  
OOOoohhhh  
OOOOooohhhhh  
Oh Oh_

'Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, dass sie mich schon seit wie vielen Jahren in ihren Bann zieht.', sagte Ron diesmal laut. Er sagte es sogar so laut, dass Harry aufwachte und ihn verschmitzt angrinste.


	4. Der nächste Morgen

_Song: "Brave new girl" von Britney Spears_

Ron bemerkte Harry und fragte ihn: "Was hast du? Wieso grinst du so blöd?" "Ach nichts… es ist nur sehr interessant, was du so alles von dir gibst, wenn alle andern noch schlafen.", Harry versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Hab ich das etwa laut gesagt?", Rons Gesicht lief mit einem Mal rot an. "Ja, und du hast Glück, dass ich der einzige bin, der es gehört hat." Langsam wurden auch die anderen Jungs wach. Sie zogen sich alle an und während die anderen schon zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen, blieben Harry und Ron noch oben, da Harry Ron weiter ausfragte: "Also, was hast du jetzt vor?" "Nichts hab ich jetzt vor. Sollte ich etwa?" fragte Ron, der ziemlich neben der Spur war und nicht verstand was Harry eigentlich von ihm wollte. Hermine ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. "Natürlich solltest du! Ron!?! Du musst es ihr sagen!", erwiderte Harry. "Ach Harry, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mich das nicht traue. Ich schäme viel zu sehr. Du weißt wie schnell ich rot werde…" "Hallo? Ron? Was ist los mit dir? Das ist deine Chance! Ich glaube, Hermine würde es sogar sehr gefallen, wenn du ihr ein Geständnis machen würdest - dieses Geständnis. Ginny ist übrigens meiner Meinung." "Du hast mit meiner Schwester darüber geredet?!? Harry, ich habe mich dir anvertraut. Ich dachte du bist mein Freund!", Ron wurde stocksauer. "Nein, jedenfalls nicht direkt… Sie meinte, Hermine hätte gestern Abend geweint. Und soll ich dir sagen warum?", jetzt wurde auch Harry lauter, "Weil sie das Gefühl hat, dass du ihr aus dem Weg gehst! Ronald Weasley, sieh endlich ein, dass du dich nicht blamieren KANNST! - Sie liebt dich auch!" Als Harry das sagte wurde Ron auf einmal wieder total ruhig und fragte: "Meinst du das jetzt ehrlich?" "Natürlich oder glaubst du, ich würde meinen besten Freund anlügen?" "Oh Mann… naja, wenn du darauf bestehst, dass ich mit ihr rede… - dann werde ich es auch tun.", sagte Ron mit fester Stimme.

Auch im Mädchenschlafsaal ging es mittlerweile hoch her. Alle waren wach und zogen sich an. Als nur noch Hermine und Ginny, die sich gerade ihre Schuhe anzogen, da waren, begann Hermine Ginny von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Ginny hörte wie immer aufmerksam zu und als Hermine fertig erzählt hatte begann sie: "Und was denkst du - ", doch Hermine unterbrach sie sofort wieder: "Weißt du Ginny, ich weiß jetzt, was ich zu tun habe. Ich habe beschlossen Ron zu gestehen, dass ich ihn liebe!" "Wow", sagte Ginny. Mehr fiel ihr gerade nicht ein. Das war ja viel einfacher als sie dachte - wenn Hermine selbst darauf kam, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte beziehungsweise musste. "Aber wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie. Hermine antwortete: "Naja, ich muss es einfach tun, sonst verfolgt mich das mein ganzes Leben lang. Ausserdem müssen wir reinen Tisch machen, sonst geht die Freundschaft den Bach runter." "Ok, und du meinst du schaffst das? Oh! Versteh das bitte nicht falsch - natürlich schaffst du das. Ich will nur nicht, dass es wieder so endet wie gestern Abend."

_She's gonna pack her bags  
She's gonna find her way  
She's gonna get right out of this  
She don't want New York  
She don't want L.A.  
She's gonna find that special kiss  
She don't want no sleep  
She don't want no high  
Oh, like peaches 'n' cream  
She's gonna wish on stars and touch the sky  
Ah, you know what I mean_

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen begann Hermine zu reden wie ein Wasserfall: "Ich muss auf mein Bauchgefühl hören. Und das sagt mir, dass ich es tun soll. Ich muss mir einfach vertrauen. Ich will doch nur ihn - etwas anderes brauche ich doch gar nicht. Und ich darf diese Chance einfach nicht verpassen. Ich will mir nicht mein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen müssen, nur weil ich diese Chance nicht genutzt habe."

_She wants a good thing  
No need to rewind  
She needs to really, really find what she wants  
She lands on both feet  
Won't take a back seat  
There's a brave new girl  
And she's comin' out tonight  
She's gonna step outside  
Uncover her eyes  
Who knew she could feel so alive  
Her M.O's changed  
Don't wanna behave  
Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight  
Tonight, it's all right  
A brave girl tonight_

"Wenn ich weiß, wie es zwischen uns steht, geht es mir wieder viel besser. Egal, ob er mich liebt oder nicht. Ich muss einfach wissen woran ich bin. Ich traue mir das zu Ginny, glaub mir. Ich bin mutig genug… hoffe ich zumindest."

_So she met this man  
He was kinda rough  
He said "Girl, watcha lookin' for?"  
She said "I don't know  
I go with the flow"  
He said "Let's get on the floor"  
He said "you look real cute with your low ride jeans  
And your pink little baby tee  
Let's get a room, girl  
Come and ride with me"_

"Heute Abend beim Abendessen werde ich ihn mit mir in die Eingangshalle nehmen und mit ihm reden. Ich werde mich extra schick machen. Ich werde meine neue Jeans und mein neues T-Shirt anziehen - jetzt habe ich endlich einen Anlass dafür. Würdest du mich ein wenig schminken, Ginny?" Ginny war ganz perplex. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine so schnell und so viel reden könnte, aber sie nickte kurz und schon ertönte wieder Hermines Stimme.

_She wants a good thing  
No need to rewind  
She needs to really really find what she wants  
She lands on both feet  
Won't take a back seat  
There's a brave new girl  
And she's coming out tonight_

_She's gonna step outside  
Uncover her eyes  
Who knew she could feel so alive  
Her M.O's changed  
Don't wanna behave  
Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight  
Tonight, it's alright  
A brave girl tonight  
Tonight, it's alright  
A brave girl tonight_

_She's gonna step outside  
Uncover her eyes  
Who knew she could feel so alive  
Her M.O's changed  
Don't wanna behave  
Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight  
Tonight it's alright  
A brave girl tonight  
dup-dup-dup-dup-dup-do  
dup-dup-dup-dup-dup-do  
Tonight, it's alright  
A brave girl tonight  
A brave girl tonight  
A brave girl tonight_

"Wenn er mich so sieht, wird er bestimmt ganz beeindruckt sein, meinst du nicht auch?" Sie machte eine kurze Verschnaufpause, wartete bis sie Ginnys erneutes Nicken gesehen hatte und holte noch einmal ganz tief Luft: "Und Ginny, ich schaffe das alleine, hörst du? Ich traue mir das zu. Bitte bleib beim Essen - und sorg dafür, dass Harry auch nicht mitgeht, ok?" Ginny, die ganz erstaunt über so viel Entschlossenheit war, sagte mit einem Augenzwinkern: "Na klar, das lässt sich einrichten! Aber jetzt lass uns besser zum Frühstück gehen, die wundern sich bestimmt schon wo wir sind.", nahm Hermine an die Hand und zog sie mit zum Frühstück.


	5. Gespräch zwischen Ron und Hermine

**Gespräch zwischen Ron und Hermine**

Als am Abend das Essen in vollem Gange war, trat Harry Ron unterm Tisch gegen dessen Bein. Er warf ihm einen motivierenden Blick zu und Ron sagte: "Hermine, können wir mal rausgehen und reden?" Sie sah Ginny verwundert an, sagte dann: "Na klar, ich wollte sowieso auch mal mit dir reden." und folgte ihm in die Eingangshalle.

"Also Ron, was wolltest du mir sagen?" "Naja… also… ach nein…", druckste er herum, " vergiss es, ich kann das nicht." "Ron, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, du brauchst doch vor mir keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dich schon nicht beißen.", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. 'Oh Mann, was ein süßes Lächeln', dachte Ron und wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Also begann er sein Geständnis.

_You never know what you're gonna feel_

_Ooh, you never see it coming suddenly it's real_

_Ooh, never even crossed my mind_

_No, that I would ever end up here tonight_

"Ok, also, hör zu. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals tun würde, aber… naja… ich denke du weißt selbst, dass man seine Gefühle nicht steuern kann. Und dann merkst du ganz plötzlich, dass da etwas ist, was du nie gedacht hättest." Hermine schluckte und dachte: 'Das kann entweder heißen, dass er mich hasst oder, dass er mich liebt.' Doch über ersteres wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken. Sie nickte und er fuhr fort.

_Ooh, all things change when you don't expect them to_

_Ooh, noone knows, what the future's gonna do_

_Never even noticed that you've been there all along_

"Wir sind jetzt seit fast 6 Jahren beste Freunde und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sich das ändern könnte, aber…", er machte eine kurze Pause, "… es hat sich geändert." Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Oh nein, bitte nicht anfangen zu weinen!" "Aber du hasst mich.", sagte sie mit schwacher, zitternder Stimme und senkte ihren Kopf. Ron nahm ihre Hände und streichelte mit seinen Daumen über ihre Handrücken während er sagte: "Nein, ich hasse dich ganz und gar nicht! Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, hob ihren Kopf wieder und sah Ron direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way, too_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took was one look for a dream come true_

"Weißt du, die Wahrheit ist nämlich, dass ich mich total in dich verliebt habe. Und das nicht erst seit du mich während der Schlacht geküsst hast. Nein, schon seit der zweiten Klasse. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin glaube ich, dass es dir genauso geht wie mir."

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh ooh_

_Yeah, we got a good thing ging on_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong_

_You never really know what you might find_

_Now all I see is you and I_

_You're everything I never knew that I'd be looking for_

"Ich habe wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich mehr für dich empfinden könnte als nur Freundschaft, aber es ist jetzt nun mal doch so und ich habe meinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen um dir das jetzt zu sagen. Und ganz ehrlich, irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass es genau das Richtige war."

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way, too_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took was one look for a dream come true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Oh oh oh yeah_

_Oh oh oh, so let the music play_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Oooooh_

_And I neuer ever felt this way_

_Alright I see everything_

_In your eyes ooh ooh_

_Alright something's happening_

_Cos everyone's around but your the only one I see_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way, too_

_Yeah, I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took was one look for a dream come true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Feelings like I never knew_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_From the start got my heart_

_Yeah, you do_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

"Ich erwarte jetzt nicht von dir, dass du genau das Gleiche fühlst. Ich wollte es einfach nur loswerden, weil ich mich jetzt schon seit fast 6 Jahren damit herumquäle. Naja, jetzt weißt du's.", Er ließ ihre Hände los und drehte sich schon um, um zurück zum Essen zu gehen, als Hermine ihn am Arm festhielt und zurückzog. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und sagte: "Ich wollte dir auch etwas sagen."

_I, I'm here to testify that you´re the only one I belong to  
I don´t know where to start, it turned into an art  
Not to show the world that it was you  
Who made me realize not to compromise  
The fact that you and I should meet  
I know we're gonna get, know we're gonna get, get..._

"Also, ich muss glaub ich nicht mehr viel sagen, aber ich will es trotzdem tun. Mir geht es ganz genauso wie dir, Ron. Die ganze Zeit musste ich dir vorspielen, dass ich nur mit dir befreundet bin, aber heute Nacht, hatte ich einen Traum. Er handelte von dir. Und da habe ich gemerkt, dass ich es dir sagen muss. Tja, … und jetzt wo ich weiß, was du denkst…"

_Bombastic Love, so fantastic  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time_

"… jetzt weiß ich, dass es richtig war, mich nicht in Krum zu verlieben, denn ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass wir es schaffen können, zusammenzubleiben. Seit Jahren sehe ich mir in den Ferien solche Liebesschnulzen im Fernsehen - ich erklär dir ein anderes Mal, was das ist - an und wünsche mir, dass es mir mit dir irgendwann genauso geht. Dass wir genauso irgendwann merken, was der andere uns bedeutet. Und dass uns dann nichts mehr im Weg steht."

_Don´t know why I feel so insecure  
I never understood what it stood for  
I've gotta make sure that weakness won't stop me again  
I can't sit and wait anymore_

_You made me realize not to compromise  
The fact that you and I should meet  
I know we're gonna get, know we're gonna get, get  
Bombastic Love, so fantastic  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time_

_It's gonna be Bombastic Love  
Everything is gonna be alright  
When I'm yours and you are mine  
It's gonna be Fantastic love  
When I wake up everything is still the same  
And you don´t even know my name_

"Ich hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, dir das zu sagen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie du reagieren würdest. Aber jetzt konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr für mich behalten. Ich musste es dir sagen. Schließlich wollte ich nicht jeden Morgen aufwachen und mir Vorwürfe machen müssen, warum ich dir nichts gesagt habe."

_Bombastic Love, so fantastic  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time  
I know were gonna get know were gonna get get  
Bombastic Love, so fantastic  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time_

"Also um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Ich liebe dich auch, Ron Weasley!"

Ron zog sie ganz dicht an sich, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und küssten sich so leidenschaftlich, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie die komplette Schülerschaft vom Essen kam und sich - sofort nachdem sie die Beiden bemerkt hatten - um sie herum versammelten. Harry und Ginny konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Einige der Schüler fingen an zu klatschen und die anderen stimmten nach und nach in den Applaus mit ein. Nur Draco Malfoy nicht - er ging auf die Beiden zu und tippte Ron auf die Schulter. Dieser und Hermine fuhren auseinander und als sie die anderen sahen, liefen sie rot an. "Glückwunsch Weasley, Glückwunsch Granger!", sagte Malfoy, der sich seit der Schlacht mit Harry und Co angefreundet hatte, " ich hab mir schon immer gedacht, dass es mal so kommen würde.", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich mit den anderen zu den einzelnen Häusern begab. Als nur noch Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine da waren, sagte Ginny zu Hermine: "Siehst du, ich habs dir doch gesagt!" "Und dir hab ichs auch gesagt!", sagte Harry zu Ron, "Aber jetzt lasst uns besser auch gehen. Ginny und ich haben euch auch noch was zu Essen mitgenommen. Ihr wart schließlich die ganze Zeit hier.", lachte er. Hermine und Ron, die großen Hunger hatten, waren ihm und Ginny sehr dankbar und folgten ihnen Hand in Hand zum Gryffindorturm.


	6. Das erste Weihnachten als Paar

"Und Hermine, was schenkst du meinem Bruderherz?", fragte Ginny Hermine neugierig. Es war der Morgen des 24. Dezembers und heute war die letzte Möglichkeit noch etwas zu besorgen.  
"Ich werde ihm etwas ganz Besonderes schenken, etwas, das er nie vergessen wird.", antwortete Hermine und zwinkerte Ginny zu.  
Diese verstand, was Hermine meinte und fragte weiter: "Und was ist wenn er deine Andeutungen nicht versteht. Er wird sicher ganz enttäuscht sein, wenn du nichts für ihn hast."  
"Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, wir haben schon öfter darüber geredet und außerdem ist er auch nur ein Junge."  
Da musste Ginny ihr Recht geben, aber sie hatte trotzdem Zweifel an der ganzen Sache: "Aber wie soll das denn funktionieren? Ich meine, im Mädchenschlafsaal sind noch die anderen, im Jungenschlafsaal auch und im Gemeinschaftsraum läuft jeder durch."  
"Lass das mal ganz meine Sorge sein. Wir kommen sowieso nicht zum Essen. Ron hat mich eingeladen hier zu bleiben. Er hat gemeint, das müsste so sein, wegen meinem Geschenk. Also hab ich mindestens eine Stunde Zeit und du kennst mich. Ich gehöre zu der Sorte Mensch, die - wenn sie sich einmal was vorgenommen hat - das auch durchzieht."

Mittlerweile war es 18:00h und alle machten sich auf zum Essen. Ginny flüsterte Hermine viel Erfolg ins Ohr und ging dann mit Harry ebenfalls in die Große Halle.

Gerade, als Hermine sich in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte um auf Ron zu warten, kam dieser mit einem Tablett, das mit Abendessen beladen war, zu ihr. Er breitete alles vor dem Kamin aus, zündete eine Kerze an und bat Hermine, sich zu ihm setzen. "Wow, das sieht ja alles lecker aus. Hast du das selbst gemacht?, sie musste lachen.  
"Nein, ich hab das bei den Hauselfen bestellt. Hat mich ganz schön was gekostet."  
"So? Was denn?"  
"Ich musste ihnen erzählen, für was ich das brauche und wieso ich nicht mit den andern esse. Als ich sagte, es sei ein Teil deines Geschenks wollten sie den anderen Teil auch noch wissen. Ich hab gesagt, das sei ein Geheimnis und ihnen als Entschädigung jedem einen Sickel gegeben. Und weißt du wie viele Hauselfen in der Küche arbeiten? Über hundert!!"  
"Oh mein armer, armer Ron.", lachte Hermine, "Dann sollten wir mal anfangen zu essen, nicht dass du das ganze Geld umsonst ausgegeben hast."  
'Ich hoffe, wir essen nicht zu lange', dachte Hermine, 'sonst kann ich mir mein Geschenk wohl abschminken. Hoffentlich versteht er auch, was ich von ihm will - und hoffentlich will er es auch. Er hat zwar immer gemeint, wenn es passiert, passiert es eben, aber vielleicht rechnet er ja nicht damit, dass es so schnell passieren könnte.' Auf einmal wurde sie nervös: 'Was ist wenn er wirklich noch nicht will? Nein, ich muss ihm nur irgendwie Andeutungen machen… Außerdem sollten wir uns vielleicht etwas beeilen, nicht dass die andren doch noch kommen…'  
Sie öffnete die beiden oberen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und sagte: „ Ganz schön warm hier.", und sah wie Rons Augen größer wurden. 'Jetzt hab ich ihn', dachte sie sich.  
Jetzt wurde Hermine wirklich heiß. Sie hoffte, dass Ron auch bald mit essen fertig war.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, sagte Ron: "So, ich pack jetzt auch nichts mehr. Willst du jetzt dein Geschenk sehen?"  
"Ja, sehr gerne."


	7. Das Geschenk

Ron verband Hermine die Augen und führte sie hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal. Dort nahm er ihr die Augenbinde wieder ab und was Hermine da sah, raubte ihr den glatt den Atem. Sie stand vor einem riesigen Herz aus Teelichtern. Sie drehte sich um und wollte etwas sagen, doch Ron legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund und nachdem er diesen wieder weggenommen hatte, presste er seine Lippen auf die von Hermine und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft.  
Sie wusste, dass das ihre Chance war und schob ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt. Er begriff was sie wollte und schob sie auf sein Bett zu. Er öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und warf diese zusammen mit Hermines Jeans auf den Boden vor seinem Bett. Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante, legte sich langsam hin und zog Ron mit sich nach unten. Sie zog ihm sein T-Shirt und Hose aus und schmiss beides ebenfalls auf den Boden. Es fühlte sich gut an, seine nackte Haut, sein Gesicht ganz dicht über ihrem. Nach und nach flog auch die ganze Unterwäsche vom Bett.  
Hermines Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als Ron ihr ein "Ich liebe dich." ins Ohr hauchte. Plötzlich hatte sie doch Zweifel, ob sie schon bereit dazu war, aber dann sah sie Ron wieder in die Augen und war sich sicher, dass sie es jetzt tun wollte.  
Ron küsste Hermine am ganzen Körper. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihren Intimbereich. Hermines Beine fuhren ein Stück auseinander und sie musste leise stöhnen. Auch Ron wurde immer erregter.  
Hermines Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Das war der Moment auf den sie so lange gewartet hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Ron und küsste ihn. Sie spürte seine Erregung, spreizte bereitwillig ihre Beine und zog ihn wieder auf sich.  
Er schob sich in sie hinein und als sie den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, legte er ihr wieder einen Finger auf die Lippen und sagte: "Bitte, nicht reden Liebling, nicht jetzt." Hermine schloss ihren Mund wieder und schlang ihre Beine um Ron.  
Er schob sich noch einige weitere Male in sie hinein und sie mussten beide immer lauter Stöhnen, bis sie schließlich am Höhepunkt angelangt waren. Danach streichelten und küssten sie sich, bis sie erschöpft aber glücklich Arm in Arm einschliefen.


	8. Der Morgen danach

Als Hermine aufwachte, sah sie, dass Ron auch schon wach war: "Bist du schon lange wach?"  
"Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht.", antwortete er, "Aber ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken, also bin ich liegen geblieben." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass sie ja im Schlafsaal der Jungs war und fragte: "Die andern haben aber nicht auch hier geschlafen, oder?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Als ich wach geworden bin, war niemand da und die Betten waren auch ordentlich, aber es ist auch schon halb zehn und die Frühstückszeit hat schon lange angefangen."  
"Ron? Ich wollte dir noch was sagen. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dass du mir endlich deine Liebe gestehst. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, deinen Mund zu küssen, der immer so süß lächelt. Und dann sind wir erst wenige Wochen ein Paar und schlafen sogar schon miteinander. Aber es war toll. Du ahnst nicht, wie oft ich mir das erträumt habe. Am Schluss konnte ich dir schon kaum noch in die Augen sehen, weil sie mich so verzaubert und durcheinander gebracht haben. Ja, ich weiß, das klingt jetzt so gar nicht nach mir, aber ich hab mich einfach in alles an dir verliebt. Versprichst du mir, dass du mich immer lieben wirst, egal was passiert?" "Na klar, ich bin doch auch total glücklich, dass ich endlich sagen kann: Das ist MEINE Freundin und wenn du sie auch nur irgendwie anfasst, dann kannst du dich aber auf was gefasst machen!" Sie mussten lachen.  
"Ron, ich würde alles für dich tun!"  
"Ich würde auch alles für dich tun, Schatz!"  
Hermine sah ihn verliebt an: "Übrigens bist du ein super Küsser. Hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?"  
"Nein hast du nicht, aber du küsst auch nicht schlecht."  
"Ich konnte vorher schon nicht aufhören an dich zu denken, aber jetzt wird mir das noch sehr viel schwerer fallen."  
"Schatz, langsam sollten wir aber vielleicht auch mal aufstehen.", sagte Ron.  
"Och nein, müssen wir wirklich?"  
"Wenn du noch was frühstücken willst, dann ja."  
"Hach, ich kann deinen tollen grünen Augen einfach nicht widerstehen."  
Sie mühten sich aus dem Bett, zogen sich schnell an, küssten sich noch einmal, verhakten ihre Finger ineinander und beeilten sich, um noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen.


	9. Beim Frühstück

Als Ron und Hermine in die Große Halle kamen, warteten Harry und Ginny schon auf die Beiden. Sie waren fast die Letzten, die noch an den Tischen saßen. Ron setzte sich neben Harry und Hermine neben Ginny. Diese beugte sich zu Hermine runter und flüsterte: "Na, ihr hattet ja gestern Abend mächtig viel Spaß, oder?" Hermine lief rot an und fragte: "Wieso?" "Naja, als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, wart ihr gerade ganz schön bei der Sache und ihr wart ziemlich laut…" "Wer ist wir?", fragte Hermine peinlich berührt. "Hmmm… Moment, lass mich überlegen… ja, das waren Neville, Harry und ich." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, doch dann ergänzte Ginny: "Und alle anderen Siebtklässer aus Gryffindor." "Was?!" schrie Hermine. Doch als sie merkte, dass jeder sie anstarrte, flüsterte sie wieder: "Und was habt ihr dann gemacht? Es ist aber niemand hoch gekommen oder?" "Ach Quatsch! Die Mädchen sind schlafen gegangen und die Jungs und ich, wir haben uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und als wir nichts mehr gehört haben, hat Harry nachgesehen ob ihr eingeschlafen seid. Er kam dann wieder zu uns, hat gesagt, dass ihr schlaft und dann sind wir auch ins Bett." Hermine sah Ron an. Er hatte mitgehört und war auch ganz rot, während Harry sein Grinsen einfach nicht los wurde.

"Das Frühstück ist beendet!", ertönte die Stimme von Prof. McGonagall und die vier Gryffindors und die anderen Langschläfer, gingen nach draußen. Ginny und Hermine gingen etwas langsamer als die Jungs und Ginny fragte ihre Freundin weiter aus: "Und wie war's?" "Ginny! Sei doch nicht so neugierig! Aber du lässt ja eh nicht locker. Es war wunderschön. Und die ganzen Gedanken, die ich mir vorher gemacht habe, waren auch nicht nötig. Ron hatte genau dasselbe vor. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so… Immerhin habe ich mich jetzt vorher durch meine ganzen Bücher gelesen: "Wie Sie Ihren Partner verführen", "Was man beim Sex unbedingt beachten sollte", "Do's and don'ts beim Sex" und "Verhütungsmethoden und wie man sie anwendet". So war ich perfekt - oh nein! Ginny! - ich war NICHT perfekt vorbereitet!" Ginny sah sie erschrocken an: "Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du das Wichtigste vergessen hast!" Hermine blieb stehen, sah Ginny schuldbewusst ins Gesicht, brachte ein leises 'Doch' hervor und brach zusammen. Ginny versuchte sie noch aufzufangen, doch sie war nicht stark genug. Also rannte sie den Jungs hinterher und rief sie zurück.


	10. Was ist los mit Hermine?

Hermine wachte in ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal auf. Zu ihrer Rechten kniete Ron vor dem Bett und streichelte ihr unentwegt über die Stirn, zu ihrer Linken saß Harry auf der Bettkante und Ginny sprang auf, um ihr ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Sie gab es Ron, Hermine stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme und Ron führte das Glas zu ihrem Mund: "Geht's dir wieder besser?" "Naja, es geht so." "Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen?" fragte Ginny besorgt. Aber Hermine schrie: "Nein!" "Ron, Harry, ich glaube ihr solltet uns mal kurz alleine lassen." erklärte Ginny den Jungs und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Treppe. Als sie

sicher war, dass die beiden außer Hörweite waren, sah sie Hermine streng an und sagte: "Hermine, du musst dich ganz dringend untersuchen lassen! Sonst wirst du vielleicht bald eine Riesenüberraschung erleben!" "Aber Ginny, ich kann doch nicht zu Madame Pomfrey gehen!", weinte Hermine "Wir haben zwar nicht direkt eine Schulregel gebrochen, aber ich denke wir würden bestimmt trotzdem rausfliegen, vor allem, wenn …" Ihre Stimme versagte. Ginny, die die ganze Zeit mit verschränkten Armen da gestanden hatte, setzte sich jetzt wieder auf die Bettkante und nahm Hermine in den Arm: "Ach Quatsch! Wieso sollten sie euch denn rausschmeißen? Die waren doch bestimmt auch alle mal verliebt." Sie gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Außerdem ist ja noch gar nicht gesagt, DASS etwas passiert ist." "Ich höre McGonagall schon." schluchzte Hermine, "Ich höre sie schon wie sie sagt: 'Sie fühlten sich bereit dazu, miteinander zu schlafen, dann müssen Sie jetzt auch die Konsequenzen dafür tragen können!'. Und weißt du was? Ich könnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln, denn sie hätte Recht!" "Mag sein, aber selbst eine Professor McGonagall hat ein Herz und Gefühle, glaub mir! Auf jeden Fall, solltest du mit Ron reden." "Nein! Jedenfalls NOCH nicht! Vielleicht ist ja auch gar nichts und wir haben uns umsonst Sorgen gemacht." "Wie du meinst. - Kommst du mit zum Abendessen?" "Was!? Ist es schon so spät? - Nein, ich habe keinen Appetit." "Na gut, bis später dann."

Als Harry, Ginny und Ron vom Abendessen kamen, lag Hermine mit einem Buch auf dem Bauch auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und schlief. Ron gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie wachte auf: "Oh, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Das Buch ist aber auch langweilig ohne Ende." Sie klappte es zu und machte den anderen drei Platz. "Hier Schatz! Ich hab dir Toast und Tee mitgebracht!", sagte Ron und achtete darauf, dass Hermine es auch ja zu sich nahm. Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an Rons Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um sie. Harry und Ginny machten es sich neben ihnen gemütlich und gegen 23:00h gingen die Jungs ins Bett. Hermine und Ginny blieben noch ein wenig unten und redeten. "Ginny? Danke, dass du niemandem was gesagt hast.", wechselte Hermine ganz plötzlich das Thema. "Hey, das ist doch kein Problem. Stell dir mal vor wir hätten Panik geschoben und jeder hätte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie der klügsten Hexe von Hogwarts so etwas passieren konnte, obwohl gar nichts gewesen wäre, wovon ich doch stark ausgehe.", grinste Ginny. Hermine liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie machte den Mund auf und stammelte schwach: "A-a-ber Ginny, der klügsten Hexe von Hogwarts ist genau das passiert." "Was?", schrie Ginny. "Wie - woher weißt du das denn jetzt?" "Ich bin doch zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen.", erklärte Hermine, "Ich dachte mir, bevor ich mit Ron rede und ihn beunruhige obwohl dann gar nichts ist, muss ich mir auch ganz sicher sein, DASS nichts ist. Und dann bin ich eben zu Madame Pomfrey." "Und was hast du ihr gesagt?", wollte Ginny wissen. "Die Wahrheit natürlich.", Hermine war kreidebleich, "Ich sagte, dass Rons Weihnachtsgeschenk etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen sei. Sie fragte dann, warum ich ihr das erzählen würde und dann hab ich gesagt, dass wir gestern Abend miteinander geschlafen hätten. Und weiter musste ich gar nicht erzählen, denn da meinte sie schon: 'Und jetzt habt ihr die Verhütung vergessen, nicht wahr?'. Sie hat mich dann untersucht und gemeint, dass wir wohl das Glück beziehungsweise Pech haben, dass es sofort beim ersten Mal geklappt hat." "Ähm, sie hat dir keine Vorwürfe gemacht?" "Nein, sie hat mich sogar in den Arm genommen und hat gemeint: 'Ach Kind, das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Andere Leute probieren es ewig und es klappt einfach nicht. Außerdem steht Mr. Weasley doch bestimmt zu dir, oder? Ach ich verstehe, du hast aus Angst noch nicht mit ihm geredet. Naja, das wird schon. Aber du musst auf jeden Fall mit ihm reden und natürlich mit Professor McGonagall.' Ich habe gesagt, dass ich das morgen tun würde und bin gegangen." "Du bist einfach so gegangen? Naja was soll's? Ich bin müde. Lass uns schlafen gehen."

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Hermine schon um 6:00h im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte sich ganz genau überlegt, wie sie Ron erklären wollte, dass ihr Liebesspiel nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war. Als er dann runterkam, sprang Hermine auf, rannte zu ihm, gab ihm einen Kuss und zerrte ihn zum Frühstück. "Schatz? Mine-Schatz?", Ron hatte vom Tagespropheten, den er neuerdings jeden Morgen las, aufgeblickt und beobachtete, wie seine Freundin lustlos und geistesabwesend auf ihrem Teller herumstocherte. Ginny, die mittlerweile auch mit Harry beim Frühstück aufgetaucht war, nahm Hermine die Gabel aus der Hand und holte sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, "Ron redet mit dir." "Oh tut mir Leid.", murmelte Hermine und sagte dann umso lauter: "Ron? Können wir mal an die frische Luft gehen?" Er stand auf, nahm Hermine an die Hand und zusammen gingen sie zum Schwarzen See. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und Hermine fragte Ron: "Ron? Liebst du mich?" "Ja natürlich liebe ich dich." "Egal, was ich dir jetzt erzähle?" "Egal, was du mir jetzt erzählst. Es sei denn du beichtest mir, dass du mit Krum doch was am Laufen hattest." Er lachte kurz auf, verstummte aber, als er in Hermines trauriges Gesicht sah. "Wir hatten nichts miteinander. Um ehrlich zu sein war er ein Arschloch, ich wollte dich damals nur eifersüchtig machen. Aber, was ich dir zu sagen habe ist wirklich sehr ernst." "Na dann schieß mal los." "Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an vorgestern Nacht?" "Na klar, wie könnte ich das denn vergessen? Das war das schönste Geschenk, das du mir hättest machen können. Wobei, eigentlich hab ich dir ja genau dasselbe -" "Ron! Entschuldige, aber ich bin grad völlig durcheinander. Weißt du, es war wirklich wunderschön, aber wir haben etwas vergessen." "Wirklich? Was denn?" Hermine holte tief Luft, "Die Verhütung. Ron - ich bin schwanger. So, jetzt ist es raus. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt verlassen willst. Der klügsten Hexe von Hogwarts darf so etwas einfach nicht passieren. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Auch wenn du jetzt Schluss machst. Die Zeit, die wir miteinander hatten - auch wenn sie nur kurz war - war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens, aber anscheinend sollte es nicht sein. Ach ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, zu McGonagall gehe ich später." Sie stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Ron hielt sie zurück. Er zog sie zurück auf die Bank und sagte bestimmt: "Ich gehe mit dir. Zu McGonagall, zu deinen Eltern, meinen Eltern, wo immer du hin willst. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Zu so was gehören immer zwei. Ich bin genauso daran schuld wie du. Und ehrlich gesagt, freue ich mich sogar." "Du freust dich?", fragte Hermine strahlend, "Das ist ja klasse! Ich freue mich nämlich eigentlich auch total, obwohl es ruhig bis nach der Schule hätte warten können." Hermine, rechne mal. In neun Monaten sind wir mit der Schule fertig…", er lächelte, "Das wirft zwar unsere ganze Planung über den Haufen, aber die hatten wir ja eh noch nicht." "Jetzt weiß ich, wieso du dich freust", lachte Hermine und stupste ihn in die Seite, "dann hast du endlich jemanden mit dem du Blödsinn machen kannst!" "Wie kamst du bloß so schnell darauf?", fragte Ron ironisch. "Tja, ich beobachte dich schon seit der ersten Klasse. Aber weißt du wie glücklich du mich mit deiner Freude machst? Ich hab mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du dich freust." Sie küsste ihn, nahm seine Hand und rannte mit ihm zum Schloss zurück.


	11. Professor McGonagall

"Ron, ich habe doch ein bisschen Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Schließlich kommt so was nicht alle Tage vor."  
"Ach Schatz, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich bin ja bei dir. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich unterstützen werde, wo es nur geht. Und wenn du willst, werde ich es auch McGonagall sagen. Vertrau mir einfach."  
"Das tue ich doch. Würdest du es ihr dann bitte sagen? Ich kann das nicht.", Hermine hatte ihren Kopf an Rons Brust gedrückt, denn es beruhigte sie, wenn sie seinen Herzschlag spürte.  
"Klar. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du sofort zu mir kommst, wenn etwas ist, OK?" Sie nickte. "Denk immer dran: Ich liebe dich und wenn die anderen über dich reden, dann sag's mir und ich rede mit ihnen, obwohl du damit ja auch sehr gut selbst fertig wirst. Und zur Not hetzt du ihnen einfach Kanarienvögel an den Hals.", lachte er. "Ich würde alles für dich tun. Schließlich will ich nur, dass es dir gut geht. Und jetzt lass uns aber rein gehen und McGonagall alles sagen."  
Hermine löste sich aus der Umarmung, ging zur Tür von McGonagalls Büro und klopfte dreimal dagegen.  
"Herein!", rief McGonagall.  
Ron drückte die Tür auf, wartete bis Hermine drinnen war und folgte ihr zu McGonagalls Schreibtisch.  
"Setzen Sie sich doch!", forderte McGonagall die Beiden auf, "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
Nachdem Ron und Hermine sich gesetzt hatten, begann Hermine zögerlich: "Professor McGonagall… Ron und ich, wir… wir müssen Ihnen etwas beichten…"  
"Ist schon OK. Lass mich das machen.", unterbrach Ron sie und nahm ihre Hand, da er merkte wie schwer sie allein schon diese Worte über die Lippen brachte, "Professor, was Hermine sagen möchte ist…", er holte noch einmal tief Luft, "wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Und jetzt - werden wir Eltern."  
McGonagall sah einen Moment lang stumm von Ron zu Hermine, deren Gesicht schon wieder voller Tränen war, und wieder zurück. "Sie werden Eltern. Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als Ihnen meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche auszusprechen."  
"Wir fliegen nicht von der Schule?" fragte Hermine besorgt.  
"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", fragte McGonagall und stand auf, um Hermine ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken.  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, sie wären sauer."  
"Natürlich nicht. Erstens haben Sie nicht gegen eine Schulregel verstoßen, zweitens sind Sie beide schon volljährig und können selbst über ihr Leben entscheiden. Außerdem habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass es bald dazu kommen würde. Als ich hörte, dass sie sich ENDLICH gefunden haben - Ja, ich muss zugeben, auch ich habe gehofft - so wie jeder an dieser Schule - dass Sie irgendwann zusammenkommen würden. - dachte ich mir gleich: 'Sie haben so lange aufeinander gewartet, dann werden sie jetzt wahrscheinlich gleich weitergehen wie nur küssen.' Und da ich auch einmal in Ihrem Alter war, weiß ich, dass man da nicht so auf die Verhütung achtet, besonders in dieser Situation. Albus und ich hatten am Anfang auch Angst vor den Lehrern, aber sie waren einsichtig und haben uns geholfen, wo es nur ging. Mit anderen Worten: Ja, Professor Dumbledore und ich waren ein Paar. Bis zum Ende. Und auch wir hatten schon kurz nach der Schule eine eigene kleine Familie. Deshalb kann ich nur allzu gut verstehen, was in Ihnen beiden vorgeht und deshalb möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie - sollten Sie Hilfe brauchen - sich immer an mich wenden können. Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Sie das schaffen. Auch ohne mich. Sie haben ja auch noch tolle Familien, die sich, so wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe, sich sicher rührend um Sie kümmern werden."


	12. Danke Ron!

"Ron, ich dachte schon, mein Leben hätte keinen Sinn mehr, aber dann hast du mir gesagt, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast und plötzlich geht's mir besser denn je. Und ich finde es toll, dass du zu mir stehst - trotz dem Baby.", sagte Hermine, als sie und Ron sich auf den Weg nach Gryffindor machten, "Jeder andere hätte sich wahrscheinlich vor der Verantwortung gedrückt. Aber du tust das nicht. Du bist immer noch bei mir. Danke."  
"Ich habe dir doch jetzt schon so oft gesagt: Ich liebe dich! Und das ist doch wohl ein triftiger Grund bei dir zu bleiben - und ob schwanger oder nicht, daran wird sich nichts ändern."  
Hermine war gerührt. So viel Gefühl hätte sie nicht von Ron erwartet. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Teelöffelspruch und musste lachen. "Wieso lachst du denn?", fragte Ron.  
"Ach nichts.", sie wollte nicht gemein sein, "Ich habe nur gerade an unsere erste Begegnung gedacht. Die werde ich nie vergessen. Du, mit vollem Mund und Dreck auf der Nase. Und dann versuchst du auch noch deine Ratte zu verzaubern. Ich habe schon damals gespürt, dass das mit uns etwas Besonderes werden würde. Ron? Was meinst du werden die anderen sagen? Ich meine irgendwann werden sie es ja wohl auf jeden Fall erfahren."  
"Keine Ahnung, aber das kann uns doch auch egal sein. Wir haben zumindest Harry und Ginny auf unserer Seite. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Sie waren mittlerweile bei der Fetten Dame angekommen und als ihr Porträt zur Seite schwang, konnten Ron und Hermine nicht glauben, was sie da sahen.


	13. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war eine Party in vollem Gange und Luna kam mit Sektgläsern auf die Beiden zu und sagte : "Hier! Zur Feier des Tages! Oh! Nein Hermine, du kriegst ja nur Kürbissaft. Ach ja, übrigens: Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Und auch Draco Malfoy und die anderen Partygäste kamen zu ihnen und gratulierten ihnen. Verwundert sah Hermine Ron an und er grinste: "Tja, da konnte meine Schwester ihren Mund wohl mal wieder nicht halten. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die es außer uns wusste, oder?" Harry verschaffte sich Aufmerksamkeit und sagte: "So, jetzt da die werdenden Eltern da sind sollten wir auf sie anstoßen!" Er hob sein Glas und prostete seinen beiden besten Freunden zu und fuhr dann fort. Als Harry seine Rede beendet hatte, kam Draco zu Ron und sagte: "Wow, das erste Mal und schon einen Treffer gelandet. Respekt!" und Luna, die auch dazu gekommen war meinte: "Ihr werdet bestimmt tolle Eltern werden!" Nach und nach kamen auch alle anderen zu dem jungen Pärchen, um ihnen zu gratulieren und Harry und Ginny hatten sogar ein Geschenk für Ron und Hermine vorbereitet: Sie hatten eine Glückwunschkarte gebastelt, auf der jeder aus Hogwarts, einschließlich der Lehrer, unterschrieben hatte. "Wie habt ihr das so schnell hingekriegt?", wollte Hermine wissen und Ginny antwortete: "Ich wusste es ja schon seit gestern Abend und als ich gestern Nacht nicht schlafen konnte, bin ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und habe gelesen und dann kam Harry irgendwann. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt und da er auch nicht schlafen konnte, haben wir uns an die Karte gemacht und die Party geplant. Schließlich wussten wir, dass du das durchziehst und heute mit Ron und McGonagall redest, also war das kein Problem." "Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley?", McGonagall kam zu den Beiden, "Morgen gehen Sie zu Ihren Eltern. Ich habe Sie schon angemeldet, aber erzählt habe ich noch nichts. Also stellen Sie sich darauf ein. Miss Granger, Ihre Eltern kommen zu den Weasleys. Und Ginny, Harry, Sie werden mitgehen und aufpassen, dass sie es auch ja erfahren. Ach ja und bleiben Sie ruhig bis übermorgen dort, dann können Sie alles in Ruhe besprechen. Ja… eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen das ja nur ausrichten, aber wenn ich mir das hier so betrachte glaube ich, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen. Ich liebe Partys. Oder noch besser: Wir verlegen das Ganze in die Große Halle!" "Was war das denn jetzt? McGonagall liebt Partys?" Luna war ganz erstaunt und sah ihr - genau wie die anderen - mit offenem Mund hinterher, bevor sie sich unters Partyvolk mischten, bis die Große Halle vorbereitet war.

Dort angekommen war noch viel mehr Händeschütteln und Glückwünsche entgegennehmen angesagt. Spätestens jetzt wusste jeder Schüler in Hogwarts über die Party Bescheid und natürlich waren sie alle gekommen - die Gryffindors sowieso, die Ravenclaws, die Hufflepuffs und die ganzen Slytherins waren gekommen, um zu gratulieren und mitzufeiern. Die ganzen Gespräche wurden plötzlich von Ginny unterbrochen. Sie stand neben Harry vor dem Lehreresstisch und als alle still waren sagte sie: "Also, wie ihr ja jetzt alle wisst, wird mein Bruderherz Papi." Sie grinste Ron an und fuhr dann fort: "Und da vorhin nicht alle dabei waren schlage ich vor, dass wir noch mal auf ihn und Hermine anstoßen." Gesagt, getan. Lautes Gläserklirren. Als dieses verstummt war bedankte sich Ginny noch, dass alle gekommen waren und gab dann das Wort an Harry weiter: "Ja, also, ich will jetzt nicht noch mal alles wiederholen, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, aber auf jeden Fall möchte ich, dass Ron und Hermine wissen, dass Ginny und ich immer für sie da sein werden. Und wir beide hoffen, dass ihr sie auch unterstützen werdet. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit und jetzt möchte Professor McGonagall noch ein paar kurze Worte sagen." Die Masse klatschte und nachdem Professor McGonagall für Ruhe gesorgt hatte, begann sie ihre Ansprache: "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, ich möchte mich Mr. Potters Worten anschließen. Sollten Sie Hilfe brauchen, bin ich immer für Sie da, das sagte ich Ihnen ja bereits. Aber Sie haben schon sehr oft bewiesen, dass Sie ein gutes und starkes Team sind, daher habe ich keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Sie diese Herausforderung nicht auch bestehen können. Miss Granger, Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, einen solchen Partner zu haben, wie Mr. Weasley es ist, der - wie mir scheint - sein Leben für Sie opfern würde, genauso wie auch Hermine für Sie, Mr. Weasley. Und Sie BEIDE können sich glücklich schätzen, so tolle Freunde zu haben, die Ihnen um jeden Preis helfen wollen." Hermine und Ron stellten sich neben Professor McGonagall und als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, sagte Hermine: "Danke Harry, danke Ginny, danke Professor. Und danke auch an euch alle. Am Anfang war es ein Schock für mich als Madame Pomfrey mir sagte, ich sei schwanger, doch dann habe ich mich riesig gefreut. Vor allem, als Ron sagte, dass er sich auch freut, deshalb sind wir sehr gerührt, dass ihr alle hinter uns steht. Schatz, möchtest du auch noch was sagen?" Sie sah Ron fragend an. "Klar!" sagte er, "Jetzt gibt's Mittagessen, Leute! Ich bin am Verhungern!"


	14. Im Fuchsbau

"Ron, was meinst du, wie deine Eltern reagieren werden?" "Keine Ahnung. Das ist auch für sie neu. Sie werden zum ersten Mal Oma und Opa und das auch noch von ihrem Zweitjüngsten, der sogar noch zur Schule geht. Und deine Eltern?" "Ich denke, sie werden wohl im ersten Moment sehr geschockt sein und dann sehr besorgt." Ron und Hermine standen vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus. Harry und Ginny gingen schon durch den Garten ins Haus und wollten sagen, dass die anderen Beiden gleich noch kommen würden. Vor der Haustür hatte Hermine nämlich wieder Panik bekommen.

"Ron, ich kann das einfach nicht. Was ist, wenn unsere Eltern sauer auf uns sind und nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben wollen? Sie wissen ja noch nicht mal, dass wir zusammen sind…" "Hermine, das ist doch totaler Quatsch! Vielleicht werden sie sauer sein, aber sie sind unsere Eltern und werden sich bestimmt nicht von uns abwenden. Würdest du das bei unserem Kind tun? Nein, oder?" "Nein, natürlich nicht!", Hermine musste Ron Recht geben.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

Ron sprach Hermine Mut zu: "Mine-Schatz, du bist doch nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir. Und Ginny und Harry auch. Lass es uns so machen: Du fängst an es Ihnen zu erzählen und darfst dabei, meine Hand so feste drücken, wie es für dich sein muss, OK? Das hat meine Mutter früher immer zu mir gesagt und mir hat es geholfen. Und wenn du es dann wirklich nicht mehr kannst, werde ich weitermachen - so wie bei McGonagall, OK?" "OK." nickte Hermine.

_Keep holding on_

_Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cos you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Wir schaffen das schon, Süße. Aber wir MÜSSEN es ihnen sagen. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig."

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

"Oh Ron, du bist einfach großartig. Ohne dich würde ich das nie schaffen, aber jetzt, wo du bei mir bist, werde ich das schaffen. Du hast Recht. Es sind "nur" unsere Eltern. Und Eltern können ihre Kinder nicht hassen."

_Yeah yeah, keep holding on_

_Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cos you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Siehst du, es geht doch. Und du weißt ja, was McGonagall gesagt hat. Harry und Ginny müssen aufpassen, dass wir es ihnen sagen. Und wenn wir es nicht tun - naja, du kennst ja meine Schwester - dann wird sie es tun."

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Keep holding on_

_Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cos you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on (2x)_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cos you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Wir können unser Schicksal nicht beeinflussen und das, was passiert ist, ist nun mal unser Schicksal.", sagte Ron, "Das wird schon. ALLES, was sein soll, wird gut werden." "Du hast ja so Recht, Ron. Liegt das daran, dass du jetzt jeden Tag den Tagespropheten liest?", Hermine lachte und fragte dann: "Können wir jetzt reingehen? Sonst überleg ich's mir doch noch anders."

Als sie das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys betraten, saßen da schon die Grangers und die komplette Familie Weasley. Sie gingen jeweils zuerst zu ihren Eltern und dann machten sie die Runde um die anderen zu begrüßen. Mrs. Weasley forderte alle auf sich an den Esstisch in der Küche zu setzen, um zu Mittag zu essen. Sie hatte einen Riesentopf Suppe gekocht und auf dem Tisch standen schon eine Platte Fleisch, verschiedene Sorten Gemüse und Brot. Nachdem sie fertig gegessen, Mr. und Mrs. Granger mindestens zehn mal betont hatten, wie gut es ihnen doch geschmeckt hatte und Mrs. Weasley den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, fragte Charlie: "Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass Mum mich extra aus Rumänien herbestellt, weil McGonagall sagte, es sei sehr dringend und wichtig? Und es geht ja auch um Hermine, also - ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was das sein könnte." Ron sah Hermine fragend an und sie begann zu erzählen: "Bitte Mum, Dad, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley - nicht böse sein." Ron saß zum Glück neben ihr, sodass sie unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand greifen konnte. Doch dann legte sie ihre Hand, deren Finger mit Rons verhakt waren auf den Tisch und als sie von Allen erstaunt angesehen wurden, sagte sie: "Ron und ich sind ein Paar." Mrs. Weasley stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und Mr. Weasley machte ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht, das sagte 'Eine bessere hätte er sich nicht aussuchen können. Erstens ist sie ein wirklich tolles und nettes Mädchen und zweitens erfahre ich jetzt alles über Muggel.' "Bevor ihr jetzt aber irgendwas sagt", fuhr Hermine fort, "haben wir euch noch etwas zu gestehen. An Weihnachten haben wir - miteinander geschlafen. Und jetzt… bin ich schwanger." Hermines Eltern fielen die Kinnladen runter und die Weasleys zogen scharf die Luft ein. Mr. Weasley hatte sich als Erster wieder gefangen, ging dann zu Hermine und Ron, legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter, drückte Hermine an sich und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden." Nun waren auch Mrs. Weasley und die Grangers aufgestanden. Mrs. Weasley tat es ihrem Mann nach und umarmte die Beiden. Mrs. Granger ging vor Hermine in die Hocke, drückte sie und redete beruhigend auf sie ein, während Mr. Granger Ron die Hand schüttelte und ihm durchs Haar wuschelte. Dann tauschten er und seine Frau den Platz und er nahm sein Mädchen in den Arm, während sie Ron drückte. Während die Weasley-Geschwister nach und nach auch alle zu Hermine und Ron kamen, brachte Mr. Weasley gefüllte Sektgläser und als sich alle ein wenig beruhigt und ein Glas vor sich hatten - bis natürlich auf Hermine, die wieder mal nur Kürbissaft bekam - sagte er: "Na dann, herzlich Willkommen in der Familie Hermine. Mr. und Mrs. Granger, auch sie heiße ich herzlich Willkommen."


	15. Der zweite Tag im Fuchsbau

Am nächsten Morgen, als alle nach dem Frühstück noch zusammensaßen, fasste Ron sich ein Herz und sprach die spannendsten Worte im Leben eines jeden Mannes aus: "Mr. und Mrs. Granger - Oh mann, wie fange ich am besten an? - also, ich liebe ihre Tochter wirklich sehr, eigentlich hätte ich ja bis nach der Schule gewartet , aber jetzt kam eben die Schwangerschaft und deshalb - will ich jetzt schon um ihre Hand anhalten." Die Weasleys sahen sich erstaunt an, Hermine sah überrascht zu Ron und Hermines Eltern sprachen leise miteinander und auch mit Arthur und Molly, und nickten Ron dann lächelnd zu. Dieser wandte sich Hermine zu, sagte: "Moment!", stand auf, kniete vor Hermine nieder und stellte ihr die alles entscheidende Frage, während er ein Schmuckkästchen aus seiner Hosentasche holte, in dem ein wunderschöner Diamantring war: "Hermine Granger, ich liebe dich und ich will für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben. - Willst du mich heiraten?" Hermine lächelte mit Freudentränen in den Augen und fiel ihm in die Arme, "Ja, ich will!" Er steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger und sie küssten sich lang und innig. "Wo hattest du jetzt so schnell den Ring her?" fragte Hermine und Ron antwortete: "Ich hab ihn schon vor längerem ausgesucht und dann hab ich Harry und Ginny vorgestern Nachmittag mit Sondergenehmigung von McGonagall in die Winkelgasse geschickt, um ihn zu kaufen - du solltest ja nichts merken, deshalb konnte ich nicht selbst gehen." "Oh Ron, du bist so süß!" schwärmte Hermine lächelnd, während Mrs. Weasley Freudentränen vergoss, "Mein Ronnie wird heiraten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das so schnell geht?" Hermine und Ron knieten immer noch auf dem Boden, standen aber auf als Mr. und Mrs. Granger Ron und seiner Familie das Du anboten. Man leerte die restliche Sektflasche und begann sich besser kennen zu lernen. Irgendwann wollte George wissen: "Wie kam es eigentlich zu dieser Situation? Und ich will alle Einzelheiten wissen!" Ron und Hermine sahen in lauter gespannte Gesichter und Hermine fing an zu erzählen.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_I know, but I can't change_

_I tried to tell you_

_But you looked at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

"Angefangen hat das alles vor genau zwei Wochen.", begann sie, "Ron war mit Harry in Hogsmeade und Ginny und ich im Mädchenschlafsaal. Uns, also Ron und mir, ging es beiden total schlecht. Ich dachte, dass Ron nichts von mir will, obwohl ich gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht nur immer ein bisschen verpeilt, sondern auch so nett und fürsorglich zu mir ist. Und Ron ging es genauso." Sie lächelte. "Er hat mich immer so süß angesehen, wenn er dachte, dass ich es nicht merke."

_Yesterday I cried_

_You must have been relieved to see the softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

"Ich habe sehr oft wegen Ron geheult, aber an diesem Abend war es ganz schlimm. Ich dachte nur: 'Wieso begreift dieser Typ meine Andeutungen nicht?' Und dann am nächsten Tag wollte ich mit ihm reden, aber er kam mir zuvor. Er hat mir gestanden, was er fühlt und dann musste ich gar nicht mehr viel sagen. Ich habe mich dann gefragt, wie es dazu kam, dass er sich ausgerechnet in mich verliebt hat. Aber mir war die Antwort schnell klar."

_I'm a bitch_

_I'm a lover_

_I'm a child_

_I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner_

_I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell_

_I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

"Ich bin von allem ein bisschen. Eine Zicke und dann im nächsten Moment wieder das brave Mädchen, ein Mädchen, das auch wenn es manchmal Schutz sucht, gerne das Kommando übernimmt und eine Streberin, die dagegen ist, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen, es aber trotzdem tut und obwohl sie bemüht ist, nichts falsch zu machen, gelingt ihr das nicht so ganz und jetzt ist sie sogar schwanger. Ich bin Rons große Liebe, obwohl es wirklich manchmal die Hölle für ihn sein muss mit mir. Aber genau das ist die Mischung, die Ron an mir liebt."

_So take me as I am_

_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing_

_I'm a bitch_

_I'm a lover_

_I'm a child_

_I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner_

_I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell_

_I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

"Er liebt mich so, wie ich bin. Davon habe ich immer geträumt, denn ich bin manchmal wirklich richtig schlimm, aber im nächsten Moment ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Und ich liebe ihn auch so, wie er ist. Es ist immer so süß, wenn ich ihn anspreche und er total nervös wird."

_Just when you think_

_You got me_

_Figured out_

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool_

_You do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

"Naja, wie jetzt schon oft gesagt, gerade wenn man denkt, man weiß, wie ich im Moment drauf bin, hat sich meine Laune schon wieder geändert. Aber Ron macht sich überhaupt nichts daraus und das ist echt klasse. Ich hätte wirklich keinen Besseren finden können."

_I'm a bitch_

_I'm a lover_

_I'm a child_

_I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner_

_I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell_

_I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch_

_I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you're hurt_

_When you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numb_

_I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

"Ich glaube, manchmal gehe ich ihm bestimmt ganz schön auf die Nerven, aber wenn es ihm schlecht geht bin ich immer für ihn da. Das ist aber gut so, denn so wird es in unserer Beziehung nie langweilig! OK, jetzt bin ich ein bisschen vom eigentlichen Thema abgedriftet, aber ihr wolltet es genau wissen, dann sollt ihr es auch genau kriegen. Ron, willst du weitererzählen?" "Klar, naja, also, wir haben dann halt erstmal richtig schön rumgeknutscht und plötzlich kamen die ganzen anderen vom Essen und haben uns gesehen - mann war uns das peinlich! Ja, und dann an Heilig Abend hatte ich nur für Mine und mich ein Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum organisiert. Als wir fertig gegessen hatten, bekam sie dann den zweiten Teil von ihrem Geschenk. Ich hatte im Schlafsaal ein riesiges Herz aus Teelichtern aufgestellt und dann haben wir halt - naja - ihr wisst schon. Das war mein Geschenk an sie und ihrs an mich. Und am zweiten Weihnachtstag hat sie mir dann gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Wir haben mit McGonagall geredet und sie war total locker drauf und hat euch anscheinend sofort informiert, dass wir kommen, weil wir euch etwas sehr Wichtiges mitzuteilen hätten und jetzt sind wir hier." George grinste die ganze Zeit über und Fleur sagte: "Das ging ja rieschtieg schnell bei euch. Biell und iesch 'aben länger gewartet."

Am späten Nachmittag wurde es Zeit für Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von allen und apparierten nach Hogsmeade, ohne zu wissen, dass die Grangers noch blieben, um ihren Plan, den sie mit den Weasleys gefasst hatten, ungestört auszuarbeiten und ihn dann in die Tat umzusetzen.


	16. Der Brief

Inzwischen waren seit dem Besuch im Fuchsbau 3 Wochen vergangen. Hermine und Ron saßen gerade beim Frühstück und studierten den Tagespropheten als einige Dutzend Eulen zur Großen Halle hereingeflogen kamen und die Post bei dem jeweiligen Empfänger ablieferten. Vor Ron und Hermine landete ein Briefumschlag, auf dem stand: "Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger". Hermine öffnete ihn und las ihn leise durch. Vor Erstaunen kniff sie die Augen zusammen und sagte dann: "Ron, unsere Eltern haben sich anscheinend schon sehr gut angefreundet… Hier, lies mal!" Sie gab Ron den Brief und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sah Hermine ungläubig an: "Wow… Ich glaube langsam drehen sie ein wenig durch…" Ginny, die das Schauspiel interessiert beobachtet hatte, fragte: "Wieso? Ist irgendwas Besonderes?" "Kann man wohl so sagen.", sagte Hermine und Ginny schnappte Ron den Brief aus der Hand. "Naja, vielleicht freuen sie sich einfach nur sehr…" "Was ist denn los?", wollte auch Harry jetzt wissen. "Lies selbst!", forderte Ron ihn auf. Harry las sich den Brief durch und musste anfangen zu lachen. "Also Ron, ich wusste ja immer, dass deine Familie ein bisschen abgedreht ist", scherzte er, "aber das ist wirklich heftig!" "Wieso heftig? Es ist zwar leicht verrückt, aber ich halte es, um ehrlich zu sein, für eine tolle Idee. Was meinst du, Schatz?", er drehte sich zu Hermine. "Ja, das kommt jetzt zwar ein bisschen plötzlich, aber ich freue mich darüber, muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen." "Also, wie lautet eure Antwort?", fragte Ginny. Ron und Hermine antworteten wie aus einem Mund: " 'Gerne', natürlich!" "Tja, dann solltet ihr jetzt wohl mal zu McGonagall gehen.", forderte Ginny die Beiden auf. "Nach dem Essen.", sagte Ron, "Ich hab' Hunger und du weißt, dass ich mit leerem Magen unausstehlich bin." Die Vier frühstückten zu Ende und dann gingen Harry und Ginny zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron und Hermine zum Büro von Professor McGonagall, um ihr die soeben erhaltenen Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen.


	17. Der Entschluss

"Was meinst du wird McGonagall sagen?", fragte Hermine. "Keine Ahnung, aber das ist wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm, wie ihr zu sagen, dass du schwanger bist. Und da war sie ja überhaupt nicht böse, sondern sogar eher froh und dann kann es ja jetzt nicht schlimmer sein, oder?" Ron klopfte an die große Eichentür, die zu McGonagalls Büro führte. Er und Hermine wurden hereingebeten und als sie sich gesetzt hatten begann Hermine: "Professor, es tut uns wirklich sehr Leid, wenn wir Sie stören, aber wir haben gerade einen Brief von unseren Eltern bekommen." "Sie stören doch nicht", entgegnete McGonagall, "aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, weshalb Sie deshalb zu mir kommen." "Weil der Inhalt Sie auch etwas angeht, zumindest im weitesten Sinne. Hier!" Hermine gab ihr den Brief. "Nun, das ist ja sehr interessant, wirklich. So etwas hat es hier in Hogwarts noch nicht gegeben." Gerade als Hermine und Ron dachten McGonagall würde nein sagen, ergänzte diese: "Aber es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal und in diesem Fall werden Sie meinen Segen natürlich bekommen." "Vielen Dank, Professor.", freute sich Hermine, "Aber wäre das wirklich in Ordnung? Schließlich sind wir noch nicht mit der Schule fertig." "Da machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken. Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Schicken Sie bitte eine Eule an Ihre Eltern, dass ich sie am Samstag gegen 14:00h hier erwarte, um das Ganze mit Ihnen zu besprechen." Glücklich bedankten sich Ron und Hermine bei Professor McGonagall, schickten Eulen zu ihren Eltern und gingen dann zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen wurden sie sofort von Harry und Ginny, die sie schon erwartet hatten, ausgefragt: "Und, was hat sie gesagt?" "Sie war total entspannt, ein wenig erstaunt aber entspannt, und hat gesagt, dass sie nichts dagegen hat.", erzählte Ron, "Und wegen der Schule will sie sich was überlegen und am Samstag mit Mum und Dad und Mines Eltern reden." Neville, der gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, fragte: " Musstet ihr etwa schon wieder was beichten?" Ron dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: "Ja, indirekt, aber du wirst es schon noch frühzeitig erfahren. Sei nicht böse, ja?" "OK, kein Problem.", sagte Neville, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verschwand wieder.

Am Samstag kam Ginny gegen viertel vor zwei zu Hermine und Ron, die immer noch beim Nachtisch saßen, und bat sie von Professor McGonagall wenn sie mit dem Essen fertig seien zu ihr zu kommen.

Diese war bereits in ein Gespräch mit den Eltern der Beiden vertieft als sie in ihr Büro kamen. "Ah, da sind Sie ja.", sagte sie und bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzen. Sie begrüßten ihre Eltern, setzten sich dann und warteten ab, was McGonagall sagen wollte. "Sicher habe ich die Ringe an Miss Grangers und Mr. Weasleys Hand bemerkt, aber ich habe jetzt nicht so schnell damit gerechnet." "Die Beiden wahrscheinlich auch nicht.", unterbrach Mr. Weasley sie, "Hermines Eltern und wir hielten es aber für eine gute Idee, da wir ja auch noch den anderen Plan hatten. Wir dachten einfach, es ließe sich gut zusammenlegen." "Ich muss sagen, dass ich nichts dagegen habe. Nicht im Geringsten, nur würde mich interessieren, wie Sie darauf gekommen sind." Jetzt übernahm Mrs. Granger das Wort: "Als unsere Kinder uns eröffnet haben, dass sie ein Paar sind und sogar schon Eltern werden, kam das natürlich sehr plötzlich. Aber als Ron Hermine dann den Antrag gemacht hat, wussten wir, dass es ihnen sehr ernst miteinander ist und sie sich sehr lieben. Als sie dann wieder nach Hogwarts sind, haben Molly und Arthur uns davon erzählt, dass bei ihnen in der Nähe zwei Häuser freistehen. Wir waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, da wir uns in der sehr kurzen Zeit auch schon sehr gut angefreundet haben, also haben wir uns die Häuser angesehen. Wir haben uns sofort in sie verliebt und sie liegen nur ungefähr 500 Meter vom Fuchsbau entfernt. Und da haben wir zugeschlagen. In das eine werden mein Mann und ich ziehen und das andere haben wir für Ron und Hermine gekauft. So können wir alle ganz nah bei unseren Kindern sein. Das Einzige, was jetzt zu ihrem Glück noch fehlte war die Hochzeit. Also haben wir überlegt und überlegt und kamen dann zu dem Schluss, dass man Hochzeit und Einzug ja prima verbinden könnte. Wir haben gehofft, dass die Beiden sich freuen und Sie zustimmen würden, aber Molly sagte bereits, sie seien sehr verständnisvoll." "Wie läuft das eigentlich dann mit der Schule?", wollte Mr. Granger jetzt wissen. "Eigentlich hatte ich mir überlegt die Beiden vom Unterricht zu befreien und ihnen ihren Abschluss jetzt schon zu "schenken" - will ich es mal nennen. Sie sind beide sehr gute Zauberer und hätten den Unterricht bestimmt nicht mehr nötig. Das, was sie hier lernen ist nichts gegen das, was sie das gesamte letzte Jahr über gelernt haben, als sie gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben. Auf der anderen Seite ist es nur noch ein knappes halbes Jahr und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass sie, wenn sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause regelmäßig lernen, einmal die Woche nach Hogwarts kommen und am Ende des Schuljahres ihre Abschlussprüfungen schreiben, wie alle anderen auch. Sie werden das hinkriegen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Was halten Sie davon?" "Danke, Professor. Das ist eine tolle Idee. Und wenn Ron nicht lernt, werde ich ihm einfach damit drohen, dass er kein Essen mehr bekommt, bevor er nicht gelernt hat.", lachte Hermine und alle anderen - sogar Ron selbst - lachten mit.

Sie verabschiedeten sich alle und gingen dann jeder seine Wege. Die Weasleys und die Grangers nach Hause, McGonagall zum Lehrerzimmer und Ron und Hermine suchten Harry und Ginny.


	18. Erste Vorbereitungen

"Was müssen wir noch alles erledigen?", fragte Ron. "Du brauchst noch deinen Anzug und ich mein Kleid. Unsere Eltern haben einen Brief geschrieben, dass sie nächste Woche mit uns in die Winkelgasse gehen wollen, um alles zu kaufen. Außerdem sollen wir uns darum kümmern, was es zu Essen geben soll.", erklärte ihm Hermine. "Ihr müsst auch noch verkünden, dass ihr bald heiratet - und die Anderen natürlich einladen!", bemerkte Harry. "Ja, das machen wir heute nach dem Abendessen.", antwortete Hermine und sagte zu Ron gewandt: "Ach Schatz, übrigens sollen wir unseren Eltern schreiben, was wir alles im Haus brauchen." "Also ich fände es ja sehr wichtig, dass wir 'ne Küche haben." "Ron! Wie kannst du nur ständig ans Essen denken? Mir ist ständig schlecht und ich kann kaum was essen und du stopfst das Doppelte von dem, das du sonst isst in dich hinein!" "Hermine? Ich schreibe gerade einen Brief an Mum und Dad." warf Ginny ein, "Soll ich euren mitschicken?" "Ja, das wäre nett." antwortete Hermine, "Ron soll schon mal einen schreiben, in der Zeit gehe ich mich umziehen. Bald gibt's Essen." Sie verschwand im Mädchenschlaafsaal und kam zehn Minuten später wieder. "Und Ron, bist du schon fertig?" "Ja," antwortete Ron, "also ich habe geschrieben:

_Hi Mum, Dad, John und Laura,_

_Wir sind gerade ein wenig im Stress, deshalb können wir leider nicht so viel schreiben, wie Hermine das sonst immer tut._

_Was wir im Haus brauchen? Naja, auf jeden Fall Küche, Bad, Schlafzimmer und Wohnzimmer. Und bitte, ich will unbedingt einen Fernseher haben. Seit Hermine mir davon erzählt hat bin ich ganz fasziniert davon. Kinderzimmer brauchen wir natürlich auch, jedenfalls vorerst mal eins. Allerdings wartet damit bitte, bis wir wissen ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird. Ansonsten lasst eurer Kreativität einfach freien Lauf. Wir lassen uns überraschen._

_Bis nächste Woche,_

_Hermine und Ron_

In Ordnung so?" "Ja, wenn noch was ist können wir es ihnen ja nächste Woche sagen. Aber jetzt mal zur Gästeliste. Gibt es jemanden, den du überhaupt nicht dabei haben willst?", fragte Hermine. Ginny lachte. "Ich glaube, Ron könnte sehr gut auf Tantchen Muriel verzichten…" "Stimmt!", sagte Ron erschrocken, "An die hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Aber sie gehört zur Familie und Mum würde sowieso darauf bestehen, dass sie kommt. Ausserdem ist sie ja recht witzig. Nein, also mir fällt jetzt keiner ein, den ich nicht dabei haben wollte." "OK, also meine Eltern, deine Eltern," fasste Hermine zusammen, "Bill und Fleur, Charlie und seine Freundin, Percy und Penelope, George und Angelina, Ginny und Harry. Das wäre dann die nahe Verwandtschaft. Hier schreib auf, wer von deiner Familie noch kommt." Sie gab Ron Pergament und Feder und als sie zum Essen gingen hatten sie ungefähr 100 Gäste auf ihrer Liste.

"Liebe Schüler", ertönte McGonagalls Stimme nach dem Essen, "bitte bleibt noch kurz und hört Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger zu. Sie haben eine Ankündigung zu machen." Ron und Hermine, die vor dem Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle standen, waren sich für einen kurzen Moment nicht einig, wer anfangen wollte, doch als Hermine bemerkte, dass sie von allen angestarrt wurden, überließ sie Ron das Wort. "Ja, ich will jetzt nicht groß drumherum reden, deshalb komme ich gleich zum Punkt: Hermine und ich werden Hogwarts in ungefähr einem Monat nur noch einmal pro Woche besuchen." Es brach Gemurmel aus und Hermine fuhr fort: "Es gibt einen Grund dafür. Schließlich würde ich das nie ohne Grund tun." Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Und Ron bestimmt auch nicht!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, ohne zu merken wie entsetzt Ron sie kurz ansah, "Der Grund oder besser gesagt die Gründe sind folgende: Unsere Eltern haben uns ein Haus gekauft und - wir werden heiraten!" Wieder gab es Gemurmel und nach kurzer Zeit gab es Applaus. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Ansätzen gelang es Hermine endlich, ihre Rede zu beenden: "Ihr seid natürlich alle eingeladen am 14. Februar mit uns hier in Hogwarts zu feiern. Schließlich mussten wir einen Ort finden, der groß genug für alle ist. Das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für die Lehrer, wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie unsere Gäste wären." Der laute Applaus signalisierte Ron und Hermine, dass die anderen ihrer Einladung folgen würden, sie bedankten sich für die Aufmerksamkeit und nachdem sie gegangen waren leerte sich die Große Halle langsam, die Schüler aber auch die Lehrer in erstaunte aber freudige Gespräche vertieft.


	19. und Einkäufe

"Also, ich denke es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir es so machen, dass zuerst wir Frauen zu Madam Malkins gehen, während ihr etwas trinken geht und dann umgekehrt. Danach treffen wir uns wieder hier und gehen dann gemeinsam die restlichen Sachen erledigen.", schlug Mrs. Weasley vor. Es war Freitag Nachmittag und die Familie Weasley/Granger hatte sich in der Winkelgasse zusammengefunden, um die Einkäufe und Vorbereitungen für Rons und Hermines Hochzeit hinter sich zu bringen.

"Oh, hallo!", wurden Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger und Hermine von Madam Malkins begrüßt, "Mitten im Schuljahr kommen Sie zu mir?" Mrs. Granger reichte ihr die Hand, stellte sich völlig unnötig vor, da Madam Malkins sich an sie erinnerte und verkündete mit strahlenden Augen den Grund für ihren Besuch. "Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Dann lassen Sie uns doch gleich mal schauen, was ich für Sie tun kann…", erwiderte die Schneiderin und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hatte sich Hermine entschieden und sie ging zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und Schwiegermutter in spe zu dem Café zurück, in das sich Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger und Ron gesetzt hatten. Diese gingen los, um einen Anzug für Ron auszusuchen, während die Frauen eine Einkaufsliste für den restlichen Nachmittag ausarbeiteten. Als die Männer nach einer knappen Stunde zurückkamen, bat Hermine sie, sich zu setzen. "Ich weiß, dass ihr nächste Woche mit dem Einrichten anfangen wollt. Und ich habe gute Neuigkeiten: Ihr könnt euch auch schon um das Kinderzimmer kümmern. Ich war gestern bei Madame Pomfrey und sie konnte mir schon sagen, was es wird." Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie alle gespannt ansahen verkündete sie strahlend: "Es wird ein Mädchen." Mr. Weasley war sichtlich erfreut, dass es bald ein weiteres Mädchen in der Familie Weasley geben würde und lächelte. Seine Frau und die Grangers taten es ihm gleich und Ron und Hermine diskutierten schon eifrig darüber, welchen Namen sie der Kleinen geben sollten.

Nach gefühlten weiteren fünf Stunden waren auch die letzten Punkte auf der Liste abgehakt und Ron und Hermine kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück. Ihre Eltern blieben noch in der Winkelgasse - sie hatten noch knapp drei Wochen um einzurichten, dann stand schon der Einzug bevor - und sie hatten noch so viel zu tun.


	20. Zeit für letzte Vorbereitungen

"Hermine? Unsere Eltern sind da. Wir sollen in die Große Halle kommen." Ron kam gerade vom Quidditch-Training, griff Hermines Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. "Ron, nicht so schnell! Mir ist schlecht. Können wir noch kurz bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeigehen?" "Natürlich.", sagte Ron verständnisvoll und ging langsamer.

Madame Pomfrey gab Hermine etwas gegen die Übelkeit, das innerhalb von wenigen Minuten wirkte. Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen fühlte sie sich schon wieder viel besser. Ihre und Rons Eltern waren schon mit einigen Lehrern und Hagrid in die Planungen für die bevorstehende Feier vertieft. Als sie die Beiden bemerkten drückten sie sie zur Begrüßung und fingen sofort an, sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren. "Wie sollen wir die Stühle stellen?" "Das Kleid bringen wir morgen mit. Habt ihr sonst alles, was ihr braucht?" "Werden alle kommen?" "Ruhe!", sagte Hermine, "Jetzt mal ganz ruhig der Reihe nach. Erstens, ja es werden alle kommen, die wir eingeladen haben. Zweitens, ja wir haben alles. Und mit den Stühlen… lasst uns doch damit noch warten und erstmal alles andere besprechen." "Ok. Seid ihr schon aufgeregt?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. Ron antwortete: "Nein, noch nicht." und Hermine ergänzte: "Das kommt erst morgen früh." "Was ist eigentlich mit den Trauzeugen? Wisst ihr jetzt wer es sein soll?", wollte Mr. Granger wissen. "Ja, Dad." antwortete Hermine leicht genervt, "Harry und Ginny." "Und was ist mit den Ringen?", mischten sich jetzt auch noch Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger ein. "Hab ich Harry gegeben. Er bringt sie morgen mit.", versicherte Ron ihnen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kamen auch Ginny und Harry dazu, um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Als Mr. Weasley die beiden erblickte, rief er sie zu sich, begrüßte sie und flüsterte dann Harry zu: "Weißt du noch, was McGonagall dir letztens ausrichten sollte? Das geht alles klar. Also, du weißt, was du morgen zu tun hast?" Harry nickte und machte sich dann daran, an der Diskussion teilzunehmen, wie man am Besten die Stühle aufbauen sollte.

Als alles organisiert und bis ins kleinste Detail geplant war, sodass auch ja nichts schief gehen konnte, war es schon Zeit zum Abendessen.

Nachdem dieses mehr oder weniger entspannt vonstatten gegangen war, ging Hermine sofort schlafen. Sie fühlte sich nicht sehr gut und wollte außerdem am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen sein. Ron, Harry und Ginny setzten sich noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Plötzlich fragte Ron Harry: "Was wollte Dad eigentlich vorhin von dir?" Harry sah kurz zu Ginny, die ihn ebenfalls fragend ansah, und antwortete dann: "Ach, nichts. Er sagte nur, ich solle die Ringe morgen nicht vergessen." Es fiel ihm keine bessere Ausrede ein, also schlug er um weiteren Fragen auszuweichen vor, auch ins Bett zu gehen, um ausgeschlafen zu sein. Im Jungenschlafsaal sagte Ron zwar, dass er Harry nicht glauben würde, doch als dieser ihm versicherte, ihm morgen das Geheimnis zu verraten, war er zufrieden und sie legten sich schlafen.


	21. Der 14 Februar Heute ist es soweit

**Der 14. Februar**

—

**Heute ist es soweit**

"Hermine? Hermine, du musst aufstehen." Ginny saß auf Hermines Bett und versuchte sie wachzubekommen. Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte ein paar Mal bis sie ihre Augen aufhalten konnte. "Ach Ginny, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das meine letzte Nacht hier war…" seufzte sie und setzte sich auf. "Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich hier alleine lässt…" antwortete Ginny und scheuchte Hermine dann aus dem Bett. "Jetzt aber aufstehen! Es warten schon alle im Gemeinschaftsraum." "Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" fragte Hermine erschrocken und riss ihre Augen auf. "Keine Panik! Noch etwa 3 Stunden. Aber du musst baden, dich anziehen, schminken, Frisur… das braucht alles seine Zeit…" Ginny drückte Hermine frische Sachen in die Hand und zog sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen Hermines Eltern, Harry, Ron und der Rest der Familie Weasley. Hermine ging zuerst zu ihren Eltern, drückte sie und gab ihnen einen Kuss. Dann drückte sie Harry, Rons Brüder und Eltern und zu guter Letzt ging sie zu Ron, küsste ihn und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich ganz fest an ihn.

Plötzlich sagte Ginny: "Ich unterbreche euch ja nur sehr ungern, aber ihr solltet euch jetzt wirklich voneinander verabschieden." und als Ron und Hermine sie erstaunt ansahen ergänzte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern: "Ihr seht euch erst in knapp 3 Stunden wieder." Hermine und Ron küssten sich noch einmal, dann stand Hermine auf um mit Ginny ins Bad zu gehen. "Ach komm schon Hermine" sagte diese als sie Hermines trauriges Gesicht sah, das immer wieder zurück zu Ron blickte, "So schlimm ist das jetzt auch nicht. Du siehst ihn doch wieder - und dann habt ihr alle Zeit der Welt miteinander. Heute Abend werdet ihr in eurem eigenen Haus sein - dort gibt es niemanden, der euch stören könnte bei… was auch immer ihr in eurer Hochzeitsnacht macht." Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu und sah, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln formten.

Inzwischen waren sie im Bad angekommen. Hermine drehte das Wasser auf und setzte sich in die Badewanne. Nach einem Moment, in dem beide stumm dagesessen hatten, gestand Hermine ihrer Freundin: "Ginny, ich habe Angst!" "Du? Angst? Wovor?" "Naja, dass irgendwas schief geht." "Was soll denn schon schief gehen? Es ist doch alles sorgfältigste geplant worden." "Ich weiß ja auch nicht. Harry vergisst die Ringe… ich vergesse mein Geständnis… Ron sagt Nein… -" "Hermine! Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt!" unterbrach Ginny sie, "Du wirst nichts vergessen, Harry wird nichts vergessen - ich schwöre dir, dass ich höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen werde - und Ron wird auf gar keinen Fall Nein sagen. Wieso sollte er? ER hat DIR einen Antrag gemacht. Weil er dich liebt. Und glaub mir, wenn ich eins weiß, dann ist es, dass er dich nie mehr hergeben will. Niemals würde er Nein sagen - niemals…" Hermine lächelte: "Du hast Recht. Wieso mache ich mir bloß solche Sorgen? Er musste mir keinen Antrag machen - aber er hat es getan. Weil er mich liebt, was er mir jeden Tag aufs Neue beweist…" "Na, siehst du, ist doch gleich viel besser." Hermine dachte kurz nach, lächelte wieder und fragte dann: "Was hat Harry dir eigentlich zum Valentinstag geschenkt?" "Noch nichts.", antwortete Ginny, "Er sagte, ich würde mein Geschenk nachher bekommen. Es wäre nichts, was er mir so in der Hektik schenken wolle. Warten wir einfach mal ab…" "Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt - das muss ja etwas ganz Besonderes sein… Ron und ich schenken uns auch erst heute Abend etwas, wenn wir dann alleine sind. Ich habe ihm einen Kuchen in Herzform gebacken und dazu schenke ich ihm dieses Quidditchbuch, was er sich schon so lange wünscht. Meinst du das wird ihm gefallen?" "Na klar, aber jetzt wasch dir die Haare und dann gehen wir zum Anziehen!" wies Ginny sie an.

Als Hermine sich frische Unterwäsche und einen Bademantel angezogen hatten, bettelte sie Ginny an: "Darf ich nicht doch noch mal kurz zu Ron? Bitte, bitte, bitte!" Ginny wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte und sagte: "Na gut, aber nur, dass du mir nicht noch vor Liebeskummer stirbst. Und nur ganz kurz, ok?" Hermine nickte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen fragte Ginny ihre Mutter: "Wo ist Ron? Hermine muss unbedingt noch mal zu ihm.", der genervte Unterton in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, "Also ich wusste ja, dass Schwangere an Gefühlschaos leiden, aber dass sie ihren Partner so vermissen war mir bis jetzt unbekannt." Ron tauchte sofort auf als er das hörte und nahm Hermine in den Arm. Er sah auf die Uhr und redete einfühlsam auf sie ein: "Schatz, in zwei Stunden sehen wir uns wieder. Solange musst du es ohne mich aushalten, aber ich verspreche dir, dass die Zeit ganz schnell vorbeigeht wenn du dich fertig machst." Sie nickte, drückte ihn noch einmal ganz fest an sich, Ron küsste sie auf die Stirn und als sie sich zu ihrer Mutter, Mrs. Weasley und Ginny umdrehte konnte sie schon wieder lächeln.

Nachdem sie angezogen war, was gar nicht so leicht war, da ihr Bauch seit dem Besuch bei Madame Malkins schon ein klein wenig an Umfang zugelegt hatte, geschminkt war und ihre Frisur perfekt saß konnten sich ihre Mutter, ihre Schwiegermutter in spe und Ginny noch herrichten und dann war es schon Zeit, in die Eingangshalle zu gehen.


	22. Der 14 Februar Die Hochzeit

Hermine stand zusammen mit ihrem Vater und Ginny vor der großen Eichentür, die zur Großen Halle führte, in der die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte und wartete nervös darauf, dass die Tür aufging und sie hineingehen durfte. Sie wippte nervös auf und ab, also griff Ginny nach ihren Händen und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein: "Ganz tief ein- und dann ganz langsam wieder ausatmen. Alles ist gut. Es kann gar nichts passieren."

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine betrat die Halle. An ihrem rechten Arm, führte ihr Vater sie zum Altar, zu ihrer Linken ging Ginny neben ihr her und vor ihr streuten ein paar Kinder aus ihrer und Rons Verwandtschaft Blumen. Am Altar stand Ron in seinem nagelneuen Anzug und neben ihm Harry, der sich für diesen Anlass ebenfalls extra neu eingekleidet hatte. Hermine schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf: 'Wie toll Ron aussieht! Und bald sind wir verheiratet! Haben unser eigenes Haus, unser eigenes Leben. Und in knapp sieben Monaten sind wir dann eine richtige kleine Familie.'

Ron sah sie an, wie sie durch das Meer aus Rosen auf ihn zukam. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus in ihrem Kleid. Es war trägerlos und schneeweiß mit aufgestickten, ebenfalls weißen Blumen auf dem Oberteil und von den Knien abwärts und hatte eine etwa zwei Meter lange Schleppe.

Als sie vorne ankam, stellte sie sich rechts neben Ron und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück, nahm ihre Hand und sie setzten sich auf die kleine, mit rotem Samt bezogene Bank. Ginny kümmerte sich um die Schleppe und breitete sie gerade aus, bevor sie und Harry sich auf ihre Plätze in der ersten Reihe neben Ginnys Brüder setzten. Auf der anderen Seite nahm Mr. Granger neben seiner Frau Platz, die - wie Mrs. Weasley, die zwischen ihr und Mr. Weasley saß - Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Der Hochzeitsmarsch und das Eingangslied waren beendet und der Pfarrer begann mit der Zeremonie:

"Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Gäste,

Schon vor vielen Jahren sagte man, dass man sein Glück teilen muss um es zu multiplizieren. Um ihr Glück miteinander zu teilen, sind Hermine Jean Granger und Ronald Bilius Weasley heute hier. Mit dieser Trauung, geben sich die beiden dass Versprechen für einander da zu sein. In guten und in schlechten Tagen.

Unser Brautpaar hat sich dafür entschieden, diesen Weg zu gehen. Sie wollen in der Zukunft Ihr Glück, aber auch die Arbeit und den Alltag miteinander teilen. Sicher ist das auch ohne eine Trauung möglich, dennoch bringt dieses öffentliche Versprechen, dem Partner einen besonderen Beweis, dass man zu Ihm/Ihr auch wirklich steht. Aber dieses öffentliche Versprechen in einer Trauung ist noch viel mehr.

Es ist auch ein Beweis des Vertrauens zwischen den Brautleuten. Denn Sie vertrauen sich gegenseitig Ihr Leben und Ihre Liebe an. Damit entsteht hier vor unseren Augen, das besondere Band einer Ehe. Dieses Band bringt Freude und Pflichten, die auch im Alltag eine ständige Aufmerksamkeit von beiden fordern wird.

Uns Zaungästen, bleibt bei diesem Ereignis nicht viel zu tun. Denn wir sind hier nur die Zeugen, für ein Versprechen, das sich zwei Liebende geben, die ab heute einen gemeinsamen Weg gehen.

Als Trauspruch haben sie sich einen ganz besonderen, nichtbiblischen Spruch ausgewählt: 'Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen oft unsichtbar.' Er steht in dem Buch 'Der kleine Prinz', woraus wir noch viel lernen können und dessen Inhalt jetzt von Mr. Harry Potter kurz zusammengefasst und erklärt wird."

Harry stellte sich vor Ron und Hermine und begann zu lesen:

"'_Es war einmal ein kleiner Prinz auf einem fernen Planeten.  
Dieser Planet war sehr klein, nicht größer als unsere Kirche. Der kleine Prinz lebte dort allein. Na ja, nicht ganz allein, denn dort wuchs eine Rose, eine einzige Rose, mehr nicht. Der Prinz liebte seine Rose über Alles. Wenn sie traurig war, tröstete er sie, wenn der Wind gegen die Blüte blies, umschloss er sie mit seinen Händen, wenn eine Raupe an den Blättern nagen wollte, stülpte er ein schützendes Glas über sie.  
Eines Tages musste der Prinz seine Rose für kurze Zeit allein lassen, denn er flog zur Erde. Er landete hier mitten in einem Rosenfeld. Er sah die vielen Rosen und wurde sehr traurig. „Ich dachte, es gäbe nur eine Rose im ganzen Universum," sagte er, „meine Rose. Ich dachte sie sei etwas Besonderes. Doch es gibt so viele, und sie sind alle gleich schön.  
Ich weiß nun gar nicht mehr, warum ich denn meine Rose so sehr liebe." In diesem Moment erschien ein Fuchs. „Wer bist du?", sagte der kleine Prinz. „Ich bin ein Fuchs", sagte der Fuchs. „Komm, spiel mit mir", schlug der kleine Prinz vor. „Ich kann nicht mit dir spielen", sagte der Fuchs, „ich bin noch nicht gezähmt! Zähmen bedeutet‚ sich vertraut zu machen. Noch bin ich für dich nur irgendein Fuchs, doch wenn du mich zähmst, bin ich einzigartig für dich." Also machte sich der kleine Prinz mit dem Fuchs vertraut. Sie blieben einige Zeit zusammen.  
Als die Zeit des Abschieds kam, sagte der Fuchs: „Geh die Rosen wieder anschauen. Du wirst begreifen, __dass die deine die einzige ist." Der kleine Prinz ging, die Rosen wiederzusehen. „Ihr seid gar nicht wie meine Rose," sagte er zu ihnen. Ihr seid wie mein Fuchs war. Er war nur ein Fuchs wie hunderttausend andere. Aber ich habe ihn zu meinem Freund gemacht, und jetzt ist er der einzige in der Welt. Ihr seid schön, aber ihr seid leer," sagte er noch. „Meine Rose habe ich begossen. Ich habe sie unter den Glassturz gestellt, sie beschützt, sie von Raupen befreit. Ich habe sie klagen und rühmen gehört und manchmal schweigen. Das ist meine Rose."  
Er kam zum Fuchs zurück. „Nun wirst du das Geheimnis verstehen," sagte der Fuchs, „das ich dir mitgebe; es ist ganz einfach: "Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut; alles Wesentliche ist für das Auge unsichtbar." Der kleine Prinz wiederholte, um es sich zu merken: „Alles Wesentliche ist für das Auge unsichtbar." „Und noch etwas; die Menschen haben diese Wahrheit vergessen, aber du darfst nie vergessen: "Du bist zeitlebens für das verantwortlich, was du dir vertraut gemacht hast. Du bist für deine Rose verantwortlich." „Ich bin für meine Rose verantwortlich", wiederholte der Prinz, um es sich zu merken.'_

Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar. Das musste auch der kleine Prinz erfahren, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Er mochte seine Rose und tat alles für sie, weil er dachte sie sei einzigartig, weil sie so schön anzusehen war. Und dann muss er feststellen, dass es noch tausend andere von ihrer Sorte gibt und zweifelt an ihrer Einzigartigkeit. Doch er vermisste sie, weil sie war wie keine andere. Keine andere Rose konnte sie ersetzen, denn sie hatte etwas, das keine andere hatte: Die Liebe des kleinen Prinzen. Es war die Liebe, die die Rose des kleinen Prinzen so einzigartig machte, zu _seiner_ Rose machte. Es war die Liebe, die den kleinen Prinzen dazu brachte, seine Rose zu vermissen. Hätte er sie wegen ihrer Schönheit vermisst? Nein, gewiss nicht!

Erst die Liebe zu jemandem, oder in diesem Falle einer Rose, zeigt uns, was wirklich zählt im Leben. Es ist nicht Schönheit oder Reichtum, es sind weitaus wichtigere Dinge, wie Treue, Vertrauen, Liebe. Und wenn wir jemanden haben, der diese Dinge erwidert, dann sind wir die reichsten Menschen überhaupt. Ron und Hermine können sich glücklich schätzen und sich zu diesen Menschen zählen.

Die Liebe ist es, die die Beiden zu diesem Schritt, vor den Altar zu treten, geführt hat. Sie wissen was Liebe ist, anders als der kleine Prinz, der es erst noch lernen musste. Sie wissen was Einzigartigkeit bedeutet. Es bedeutet nicht einzigartig zu sein in Aussehen oder was auch immer, sondern einzigartig zu sein in der Seele. Sie wissen, was es bedeutet zu vertrauen, haben einiges zusammen durchgestanden was ohne Vertrauen gar nicht möglich gewesen wäre.

Und jetzt wagen sie sich an ihre nächste gemeinsame Prüfung heran: Die Ehe, die ohne Vertrauen schon gleich verloren ist.

Also vergesst nie: Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen oft unsichtbar."

Rons Hände lagen in seinem Schoß und umfassten die von Hermine. Die Rede hatte sie so berührt, dass sie beide während Harrys gesamter Ansprache schlucken mussten und sich immer wieder mit Tränen in den Augen ansahen.

Es folgte ein Lied und sie beruhigten sich wieder ein bisschen, doch dann trug Ginny etwas vor:

"'_Vor langer, langer Zeit existierte eine Insel,  
auf der alle Gefühle der Menschen lebten:  
"Die gute Laune", "Die Traurigkeit", "Das Wissen"  
und so wie alle anderen Gefühle, auch "Die Liebe".  
Eines Tages wurde den Gefühlen mitgeteilt, dass die Insel sinken würde.  
Also bereiteten alle ihre Schiffe vor und verliessen die Insel.  
Nur die Liebe wollte bis zum letzten Augenblick warten.  
Bevor die Insel sank, bat die Liebe um Hilfe.  
Der Reichtum fuhr auf einem luxuriösen Schiff an der Liebe vorbei.  
Die Liebe fragte: "Reichtum, kannst Du mich mitnehmen?"  
"Nein, ich kann nicht. Auf meinem Schiff habe ich  
viel Gold und Silber, da ist kein Platz für Dich."  
Also fragte die Liebe den Stolz, der auf einem wunderbaren Schiff vorbeikam:  
"Stolz, ich bitte Dich, kannst Du mich mitnehmen?"  
"Liebe, ich kann Dich nicht mitnehmen," antwortete der Stolz,  
"hier ist alles perfekt. Du könntest mein Schiff beschädigen".  
Also fragte die Liebe die Traurigkeit, die an ihr vorbeiging:  
"Traurigkeit, bitte, nimm mich mit."  
__"Oh Liebe", sagte die Traurigkeit,  
"ich bin so traurig, dass ich alleine bleiben muss."  
Auch die Gute Laune ging an der Liebe vorbei,  
aber sie war so zufrieden, dass sie nicht hörte, dass die Liebe rief. _  
_Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme: "Komm, Liebe, ich nehme Dich mit."  
Es war ein Alter, der sprach.  
Die Liebe war so dankbar und so glücklich,  
dass sie vergaß, den Alten nach seinem Namen zu fragen.  
Als sie an Land kamen, ging der Alte fort.  
Die Liebe bemerkte, dass sie ihm viel schuldete und fragte das Wissen:  
"Wissen, kannst Du mir sagen, wer mir geholfen hat?"  
"Es war die Zeit", antwortete das Wissen.  
"Die Zeit?", fragte die Liebe, "warum hat die Zeit mir geholfen?"  
Und das Wissen antwortete: "Weil nur die Zeit versteht,  
wie wichtig die Liebe im Leben ist".__'_"

Ron, Hermine, lasst euch eure Liebe durch nichts kaputt machen. Durch gar nichts. Solltet ihr noch so reich, noch so stolz oder noch so glücklich sein, ihr dürft das Wichtigste im Leben, die Liebe, niemals hintenanstellen oder gar vergessen. Und solltet ihr jemals so traurig sein wie die Traurigkeit in dieser Geschichte, dann ist die Liebe des jeweils Anderen das, was ihr in dieser Zeit am Meisten braucht. Also stoßt ihn nicht von euch, sondern nehmt seine Hilfe an. Denn die Hilfe, wenn es euch schlecht geht, ist das größte Zeichen der Liebe. Nicht immer nur in guten Zeiten für den anderen da zu sein, sondern auch in schweren. Aber ihr bekommt das ja sehr gut hin.", schloss Ginny mit einem Augenzwinkern und begab sich wieder zu ihrem Platz.

Jetzt hatte Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Sie musste ihr Taschentuch nehmen und sie sich abtupfen. Ron, der sich auch ab und zu eine Träne wegwischte, legte seinen Arm um Hermine und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Nach einem weiteren Lied vollzog der Pfarrer die eigentliche Trauung. Er bat Ron und Hermine, sich ihre Liebesgeständnisse zu machen. Sie standen auf, drehten sich zueinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen, dann begann Ron: "Hermine, ich werde dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Die erste Zeit wird vielleicht ein bisschen schwierig werden, aber ich will dass es dir gut geht und - hey - wir haben schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht, da ist das doch ein Kinderspiel. Ich werde vielleicht Fehler machen, aber ich würde _niemals_ dein Herz brechen. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nie verlieren."

"Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass wir eine großartige Familie werden.", sagte jetzt Hermine, "Ja, es wird bestimmt schwer werden, aber wir werden das schaffen, denn egal was passiert, an meiner Liebe zu dir wird sich nichts ändern. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich auch nie verlieren - bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

Harry und Ginny hatten bereits ihre Positionen als Trauzeugen eingenommen und standen jetzt jeweils rechts und links neben dem Brautpaar. Der Pfarrer fragte zuerst Ron: "Ronald Bilius Weasley, möchtest du Hermine Jean Granger zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren in guten wie auch in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ich will." Dann wandte er sich zu Hermine: "Hermine Jean Granger, möchtest du Ronald Bilius Weasley zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie auch in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" "Ich will."

Ron nahm den Ring aus dem Schmuckkästchen, das Harry in der Hand hielt und steckte ihn an Hermines Finger. Hermine nahm den Ring aus dem Schmuckkästchen, das Ginny ihr entgegenhielt und steckte ihn an Rons Finger. Das "Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." des Pfarrers hörten sie schon gar nicht mehr, denn sie lagen sich schon in den Armen und küssten sich, dass man denken konnte, der Weltuntergang stünde bevor und dies sei ihre letzte Zeit miteinander.

Die Segnung und ein letztes Lied schlossen die Zeremonie ab und die Große Halle verwandelte sich in einen traumhaften Esssaal.


End file.
